WAR IN MEGAVILLE
by Thunderstarwarp
Summary: The powerpuffs move in a town called Megaville where they meet Dexter and now he fights crime with them. Starscream is leading the Deceptibots and loses his position. France and America are working together to stop General Grievous. FIXED & revised again
1. Prologue

By: Matthew Moore

**PROLOGUE**

This story is made from several universes and shows. Based off the Web Comic _Powerpuff Grils Doujinshi_, two stories by Matthew Moore _FINAL BATTLE_, _The Transformers: Clone Wars_ and the basic original show of _The Transformers_.

Background: A war between all alliances is what this story is about. The alliances

**The Powerpuff Girls**: A group made of three sisters in the fourth grade; Blossom is the leader of the group. Bubbles is the most cheery and kind of the group. And Buttercup is the most aggressive of the group. And boy named Dexter-who is a genius-will sometimes aid the Powerpuffs if needed.

**Matthew**: The US government SCA (Special Country Agents) agent at the age of 16. Despite his age he underwent the most severe in US training and excelled in all areas. He underwent this training when his parents died when he was four. Matthew was also born with a mental power of pulse. It is his job to protect America and- if all the Special Country Agents are needed -the world.

**New CIS**: Lead by General Grievous and is searching all over the galaxy to eliminate all Jedi and Sith with his nearly endless droid army.

**Sarah**: The French government SCA agent who is also at the age of 16. She was taken away from her family and went under the most severe in French training. She too excelled in all areas but misses her family very much. But she must let it go because she now must work with the USA SCA agent.

**Deceptibots**: The alliance of former Autobots and Decepticons lead by Starscream. They are at war with the Autobots and the Decepticons. They believe that they must change the universe but not take over or protect the way things are.

**Autobots**: The good transformers that protect the galaxy from the Decepticons and any other threat.

**Dark Council**: an alliance of villains from all over the galaxy that all came to take over the world. Lead by Dr. X and his daughter Bell. With this alliance they wish take over but they plan on first to end the Powerpuff threat.


	2. Matthew's Side

**Chapter 1** Matthew's Side

Matthew was in his new small base/home that was located close to a city called Megaville. He was putting on new laser machine guns on his ship. A custom made aircraft that was not manufactured anywhere in the world. It was hand built and made with the best in US military hardware.

Then came a call from his computer in the hanger. He walked over dreading the fact he just got here and hoping that he'd be able to enjoy his new home in solitude for the first day.

"What!" he yelled punching the answer button. Com was up on the screen. Com was Matthew's leader and supplier if Matthew needed anything.

"Matthew…so how do you like it." Com said.

Matthew just turned around and said "Well it better then my old one in New York City. But enough small talk, what is my mission?"

Com just smiled. "There is no mission but there is something I must tell you." Com said.

Matthew sat in the chair at the computer a simply said in a sleepy voice "So what is it?"

Com remained silent knowing Matthew was going to have a bad reaction. "The SCA agent of France is coming to join you."

Matthew was surprised and angry. "WHAT! No, no way, not going to happen. Matthew T Moore is loner and I am not working with France. I mean gezz they hate Americans."

Com remained silent and just logged out. Matthew span in his chair furiously till he eventually fell over. He felt like the biggest idiot. Matthew just stood up and said to himself

"Oh well, what can you do….besides killing him or anything illegal or wrong doing in the Catholic Faith." Matthew sat in underground base waiting for the SCA agent to call in and tell him to lift the base up ground.


	3. Grievous's Side

**Chapter 2** Grievous's side

Grievous was in one of his fleet ships on a course in the new found galaxy. He believes it was called the solar system. He was in the captain chair waiting for a report of a Jedi on one of the planets.

Then OOM-9 came to Grievous. "Commander, we have found human life on a planet they call Earth."

Grievous looked at the droid with a serious look. "Just because there are humans does not mean they are Jedi." Grievous answered the droid.

"But sir, there is no other life in this galaxy only on Earth."

Grievous was going to break the droid in half but then though about it. They were in a galaxy that they have no data of.

Grievous then stood up and said "Fine, OOM-9 set a course to Earth."

Grievous left to his chamber in the ship. It was a small room with a bed and an escape pod. Grievous wasn't sure what to expect do to the fact that he could be dealing with a powerful planet or just a small primitive one. Nonetheless he had to be sure. He decided that he must go in alone and find out information. He decided to do to area with the strongest military forces. But he must wait till tomorrow when they make it to Earth.

"Commander, I have more news." OOM-9 said outside his quarters.

"What is it OOM-9?" Grievous asked in a low angry voice.

"Our scanners have picked up large amounts of both foreign and known Natural Resources."

Grievous was happy to hear that kind of news. Grievous needed to find new sources for his droid army. Grievous decide to have a change in plan and take over Earth use their resources and use it as a new stationary base for manufacturing droids.


	4. Powerpuff Side

**Chapter 3** Powerpuff Side

It is around noon when Megaville Elementary is out for lunch. The Powerpuff Girls usually not together because they want to spend time with their friends usually. Buttercup has her own fan club at which is how she made most of her friends. But she also has a fan crush Sensei Jack because of the fact the he rescued her from a deadly Dragon that attack a while ago back. Bubbles is usually seen in Jack's school of Dojo outside the school playing with Courage. Jack's adoptive pet that was left by his mistress. They usually play outside or in Jack's school of Dojo. And Blossom is usually seen under a tree with Dexter studying on upcoming test or just plane talking. Occasionally she will fall asleep with a smile on her face which Dexter himself is wondering about. They both have a crush on each other but they seem to remain just friends which seem to be fine with them.

It struck noon. "FINALLY, LUNCH!"

Buttercup flew out of the room knocking over a few students. "Buttercup!" the teacher said behind her "What did I tell you no flying in school!"

Buttercup landed and just walked angrily to her locker. She changed a few books and a gift. She walked to Jack's Dojo. She did not enter immediately because she was embarrassed and shy when around Sensei Jack.

She has tried many different approaches but she tries to run away Jack will be right in front of her like he knew where she was the whole time. She then finally had the strength to enter the Dojo.

She peeked her head in and saw no one. She then said "Well he's not here."

She was about to close the door when she heard "Buttercup! Hey what are you doing here?" said Bubbles as she came from the other room.

Buttercup was both happy to see her and disappointed not to see Jack. Bubbles continued playing Courage by throwing a ball and making scary faces thus scaring him.

"Is Sensei here?" Buttercup asked putting the gift back into her backpack.

"Jack left saying he would be back." Bubbles answered as she threw the ball so Courage would get it.

"Okay, Later Bubbles." She said quickly and walked fast to the door. But when she was about to leave Sensei Jack was there. Buttercup immediately froze. "Why, hello Buttercup what brings you here?" Jack asked as he entered.

Buttercup ran and said as she was leaving. "Um, sorry I have to go!" She ran out of the building. She was outside the Dojo still shocked.

Blossom and Dexter were under a tree studying for a Science test that Blossom was having trouble on. When Blossom felt confident that she knew what was going to be on the test so they started a normal conversation.

"So, Dexter when did you move to Megaville anyway?" Dexter remained silent for a moment.

Blossom knew that she just asked a question that had something to do with his sister in which she was trying to avoid.

"Around a year before you did." Dexter seemed to try and hide the fact that she asked a sensitive question even though he has talked about his sister with Blossom before.

"So, why did you three move to Megaville?" Dexter asked still hiding his inner emotion. Blossom decided to continue the conversation without bring DeeDee up again in anyway.

"The Professor thought that we should move on and see the world or something." Blossom responded.

"These last several days have been boring though. There has been no crime in a long time. Or crimes that needed the Powerpuff Girls anyway." Blossom stated.

"Well, nothing has-" Dexter was cut off by the bell ringing. They both hurried to class.


	5. Starscream's Side

**Chapter 4** Starscream's Side

"Droid Seekers are packed and everyone is ready." Soundwave proclaimed to Starscream.

Starscream was walking up the lift to the fleet ship with Soundwave with him. "Soundwave, how are the Technobots back on Autobot City doing?" Starscream asked as they walked up to the control bridge.

"The Technobots are in position." Soundwave responded taking his seat at the communication relay.

"Sunstorm, tell me again your strategy."

The yellow seeker came to front of the ships bridge and said "First we invade the city by both land and air. Then before the Autobots transform Autobot City to battle mode, we use Rumble and Frenzy will be on opposite sides of the city to make a giant earthquake. While they are disoriented you, leader, will use your Armada armor and use your Full Charged Null Laser Cannons. Then when all the power is unusable we will invade the city with the rest of the Droid seekers and destroy most of the Autobots and Autobot City."

Starscream impressed with this plan. They knew if Autobot City gone the Autobots would be out of luck. Earth would have no option but to listen to them and provide for them to win the War. Winning this would basically end the Autobots and all they would have to do is to get rid of the Decepticons and the war would be over. The only thing Starscream would worried about was that if the humans would retaliate or would they listen to him let them help them and solve the world's problems. Either way did not matter to him as long as they have Earth in his control it did not matter to him.


	6. Dark Star Side

**Chapter 5** Dark Council's Side

"GIR! I thought I told you to stop play with that!" Zim yelled at his robot.

"It's okay Zim, it will be all right." Bell said in a kind voice.

"No, I need the Playstation controller to get rid of the filthy humans!" Zim explained fighting with the cord of the controller.

"But cord taste good." Gir said pulling the other side of the controller in his mouth.

Bell just laughed and did a simple yank on Gir's side of the cord and it pulled straight of Zim's hands. Gir than ran away with the cord still in his mouth.

"I was to have the controller! Curse you Bell! I hope you-" Dr. X came in the room from the shadows and said. "You hope she what Zim?"

Zim laughed nervously and said "Uhh… you uh.. get rid of the Powerpuff Girls."

Dr. X just laughed and said "Aren't you supposed to be cleaning the Thermo Generator now?" Zim grew angry.

"Why am I doing all the house hold chores?! I am just as capable as everyone here to take over this puny planet! But you always make me do all this! You always promise me a chance but-" Zim was cut off by Dr. X "Will you Shut up! I will if you just be patient." Zim just left with a mop and went to go clean it.

"Finally! Bell I have good news for you." Dr. X said to her. Bell got excited and said "The enterable death of the Powerpuffs?"

Dr. X smiled "No Bell but we closer than ever. And soon all who oppose you and I will die." Dr. X continued "We have got all I can get on the other three but we need more on that other boy that Susan fought….Dexter."

Ever since Dexter fought and made Mandark kill himself she has had some sort of anger toward him as well but not as much as her father on that issue or the Powerpuffs.

"So how are you going to find out?" Bell asked in her usual kind voice.

"This is where we wait and see what he can do." Dr. X explained. Soon they will be the last step for them taking over the world.


	7. France meets the USA

**Chapter 6** France meets The USA

Matthew received the call from his ship about five minuets ago. He scanned the area to see if there were any civilians around. Making sure that no one knew were his underground base was. He lifted the hanger for the SCA agent and saw as the agent's jet landed. It was a white and green aircraft. The opposite of Matthew's as his was black and blue.

As the agent got out, he saw that is was a blond female. She was beautiful but Matthew has no desire to engage in any relationship with anyone in his life, especially not someone from France. Despite Matthew's inner feelings he decided to be a 'nice guy'.

"Hello! Matthew T Moore is the name and I'd like to welcome you to The United States of America."

She remanded silent and walked past him. Matthew could understand why she was acting this way but he still wished to have some recognition.

As she was about to leave the hanger she said to him "Stupid American."

Matthew was going to say something to her but thought it to be useless in the end. He sat back in the computer chair in the hanger next to the computer.

Matthew then said to himself "Stupid ungrateful French bi-" Matthew was cut off by a sound he then jumped from the left side his chair with is 9mm laser gun and aimed it at the door from where the sound came from.

He saw the SCA agent with a computerized bow and an arrow at the far right side of his computer. Matthew was more then willing to fire at her but the arrow not even close even if he didn't move and knew that all SCA agents could hit him. He could also tell by the way she was holding the bow was not to kill him but more like a warning for watching what he says. They both remained silent as the French SCA placed the bow on her back as Matthew put the 9mm laser gun in his stock on his right side. She left without saying anything.

Matthew then sat back down examined the arrow that was fired at him. The arrow was made up of several different metals and some sort of energy ran through it. It was warm and he could tell that this was a laser based arrow.

He then said to himself "Extra Security in my room for a while." He took a deep breath waiting for the day to end.


	8. After School to the Lab

**Chapter 7** After School to the Lab

After School the girls would fly home together. But occasionally Blossom and Dexter would walk home together.

"Uh… Dexter… I was wonder if uh-" Dexter wasn't sure what Blossom was going to say.

"What?" Dexter said with no emotion.

"Can I see your Lab?" Blossom asked again.

Blossom has only seen Dexter's lab once and than Dexter kick her out because of an android that was an exact replica of his sister. They stop walking for a second saw that no one was around. Dexter found no harm show his lab to her and he trusted her that she could keep a secret.

"Fine, I'll show you my lab but make sure that no one finds out."

They walked a little more but when they made it to the walkway to his house Dexter stopped.

"What's wrong?" Blossom asked.

Dexter was thinking of what was about to happen. His parents would think that Blossom is his girlfriend and they would nag him and more than likely nag her too. Now, Dexter wasn't exactly ashamed of her but he knew that this is what they would be talking about for awhile.

"Uh…do you mind parents that jump to conclusions?"

Blossom wasn't sure what he was talking about. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well… knowing my parents they will think that we have some sort of relationship or something and-" Dexter explained.

Blossom knew what he was talking about now. "I understand, but I really want to see your lab."

Dexter nodded and they both entered through the front door.

"Hello, Dexter how was your day- Oh and who is this with you?" Dexter Mom asked as they entered through the front door.

Blossom walked up to her and said "Hi, I'm Blossom. I am one of Dexter's friends at school."

Dexter's Mom smiled. They both knew what was going through her head.

"Uh… we'll be upstairs mom." Dexter said quickly and they both ran upstairs.

They were in Dexter's room and Dexter went to his bookcase.

"Where's your Dad?" Blossom asked as she walked toward Dexter.

"Let's just say it will be harder to get pasted him then it was my mom." Dexter said.

Then he took a book out and the bookcase lifted to the ceiling and there was Dexter's Laboratory. Blossom was amazed that Dexter built this all by himself.

"Feel free to take a look at Dexter's Lab-bor-ar-tory." Dexter said with pride.

It looked different compared to flashback version from what she saw before. She saw all the chemicals, species, experiments, and inventions. Some of the things were things that the world is still trying to make or perfect. Like cloning, time machines, and so on. She knew Dexter was smarter then the average scientist but Dexter makes the Professor look like a grade schooler. But she then saw it again. The thing she was trying to avoid looking at. The DeeDee android. Dexter just frowned. He knew that she going to find it.

"Oh, Dexter I'm sorry I uh…" Blossom tried to explain.

"Blossom, I knew you would find it sooner or later but we can't just look at it and feel sorry for ourselves." Dexter said and she knew she was right.

They would have to move on and just let it go.

Blossom smiled and said "Your right…uh what time is it?"

Dexter looked at his computer. Its 5:42 p.m. "Oh, I'm almost four hours late. Oh, how will I explain this to the Professor. Um, Bye Dexter, see you tomorrow." She flew out of his lab and out of the house to home.

Dexter sat at his computer chair. He was waiting for it to be night so he would not have to hear anything about relationships or compliments from his dad. He sat in his chair smiling and daydreaming about himself and Blossom together. This made the night come fast for him.


	9. Betrayal at Autobot City

**Chapter ****8** Betrayal at Autobot City

Half of the Droid seekers were still in the fleet ship outside of Earth. The Droids did as planed they would attack from above and on ground. Starscream was in the air. In less than thirty seconds the Autobots stuck back with full forces.

"Hold them off Autobots!" Optimus Prime said as he left to go inside Autobot City.

Starscream could tell that they were going to transform Autobot City.

"Soundwave, Eject Rumble and Frenzy!" Starscream ordered.

Soundwave ejected them they went on opposite sides of the city. Starscream thought of a couple of things while he was in battle. The Autobots responded to the attacked too quickly than planed and Rumble and Frenzy could not start an earthquake strong enough to shake Autobot City to disorient them. Starscream was going to let the plan keep going just to see if he could still win this. He waited for the signal of the city but no single came, just a bunch lasers and missals.

Then he saw Autobot City transforming he knew that he had to fire his Null Laser Cannons now. He activated his Mini-con he got along time ago.

'Swindle, Powerlink!" The small red race car flew into the air landed on Starscream's back and his laser cannons were activated. They came from his back and they began to charge. Then when they full charged the technobots came out of the city. He held his fire.

"Technobots get out of the way! That's an order!"

The Technobots transformed and formed Computron.

"What I said to- wha!" Computron caught Starscream in the air. The Deceptibots stop firing and watched Starscream getting crushed. Starscream screamed for help but on one would help. He reactivated his Null Laser Cannons.

But before he charges them Computron said. "Activation of Null Laser Weapon has been engaged. Data ; Possible disengage of Computron. Conclusion; use intense vibration to disengage Armada Armor."

A large electrical current and disabled Starscream Null Laser Cannons and his Mini-Con was also damaged. Starscream Amada armor just fell of him leaving him in is regular armor. Computron drop him. Starscream got up badly damaged.

"You traitor! Deceptibots, fire!" They all remained silent but then he saw Jettara and his son Air Strike. Jettara had some sadness but also a joy expression of her face and Air Strike was confused. The Autobots held there fire now knowing that this was no longer their fight but they stayed in position just in case. Then Sunstorm came from the crowd of the Deceptibots.

"And you call your self a leader." He said snapping his fingers and all the Droid seekers and Deceptibots including Jettara aimed at him. "No wonder Megatron never let you lead even a scouting trip. FIRE!" Sunstrom said.

Starscream caught Swindle jumped into the air and transformed and flew away. The droid seekers fired at each other but the Deceptibots continued firing.

"Should we chase him Sunstorm." Soundwave asked.

"No, Starscream seems to be no treat to us. He has no army or his droids. He is harmless." Sunstorm left Autobot City with the other Deceptibots as new leader.


	10. Sarah's side

**Chapter 9** Sarah's Side

She left the hanger into Matthew's living part of base. Matthew's base was bigger than then hers and it was far more equipped. With both in artillery and in just plan good living conditions. She didn't have a personal hatred against Matthew or America, it was about her family. She was very close to them.

She looked for her room in the base. She found two unoccupied rooms in it. Then she heard the metal door shutter open and close. She turned and saw Matthew going to his room.

He seemed at first ignored her but stopped and said "Your room is at the end of the hall."

He just walked into his room at the other end. She went to the end of the hall and saw a larger then the other bed rooms. It had it own plumbing system, and a bed. She sat on the bed still depressed.

She really thinks that every other SCA agent had some sort of connection to their parents. And Matthew was no exception. How else could he have a positive upbeat attitude? She remembers that day almost perfectly. The day the French army literally took her away from her family. And they forced her into the most intense in French training in all areas. Within ten years of training see learned to love France but not its military personal or whoever took her away from her family. Just then she fell asleep.


	11. The Invasion of Megaville

**Chapter 10** The Invasion of Megaville

Grievous landed with his fleet ships in a field about one mile from Megaville. He unpacked the droids and unleashed an entire army of battle droids. There was an approximate estimate of five thousand battle droids. Around two thousand were standard battle droids, another two thousand were super battle droids, five hundred were destroyer droids, and the others were Magma Guards and other IG model droids. Grievous was going to first negotiate with them but thought that an instant attack and wiping out an entire city would get there attention. Grievous would take out the city and use it as a new base and then, when the Earth military forces would attack, Grievous would take them all out and then use the planet.

"Commander, All droids deployed." OOM-9 told Grievous.

"Let the invasion begin." Grievous said and laughed.

With in minuets they were already at the city. The droids made a premier at the entrances to the city covering all entrances and exits to the city.

"Battle Droids…Attack!" Grievous said raising his left hand as the wind blew his cape.

The droids swarmed into the city firing lasers and missals at buildings and at civilians. Grievous laughed as he saw the local authorities trying to fight them off. Before Grievous noticed the droids had already took out all the local authorities.

Their weapons were different. They fired lead projectiles instead of lasers which Grievous found puzzling. Grievous left his army to attack the city as he was going to the man in charge of the city and assonate him.

"Girls, we got a call from the city, a robot army is attacking the city!" Blossom said to her sisters was they were getting ready.

"About time! Let kick these tin cans out of the city." Buttercup exclaimed.

"Blossom said robots not tin cans." Bubbles said correcting Buttercup.

Blossom sighed at Bubbles's remark and said "Let's move out."

They flew to the city to see the largest invasion they have ever seen.

"Look at this army, who is capable of creating such an army?" Blossom said in shock.

"Who cares lets get them out of the city!" Buttercup yelled and went straight into combat.

Blossom was going to recommend a strategy of some sort. But by the situation they need to just save the people.

"Bubbles don't waste time get the civilians out of the city." Blossom told Bubbles.

"Right" she left to seek for the civilians.

Blossom used a communicator that Dexter gave her contacted him because she knew that they were going to need his help and maybe even more.

A call came from Matthew's computer and received a call about an invasion of the nearby city.

"What the- It's an invasion of a robot army!" Matthew exclaimed.

The French SCA came in to see the call. The American Com and the French Com were on the monitor.

"We need you two to work together and stop this invasion." The American Com said.

"Great, cool, we're on it." Matthew said running to his ship.

The French SCA agent just remained silent.

"No!" the French Com yelled on the monitor. Matthew stopped to listen.

"You will protect the mayor of your city and Sarah will fight the robots."

Two things were in Matthew's head now. One was that the now knew the French SCA agent name and Two; is he crazy. "What! I am just as powerful as her and I say we both fight in this robot army."

The French Com grew impatience as the American Com just said "You know your orders." They both logged out.

Sarah was just as disappointed as Matthew but in a different way. She was going risk her life for a country she doesn't even like that much.

Matthew sighed and just said "Well, we have our orders." They both left for their ships and flew to the city.


	12. Sarah meets the Powerpuffs

**Chapter 11** Sarah meets the Powerpuffs

The invasion continued with an endless number. The girls and Dexter saw the endless wave of androids walking in destroying buildings and killing civilians.

Dexter arrived around fifteen minuets after Blossom called him. He was amazed at this army. Not so much the droids themselves but the number of droids created just to invade a city was pretty impressive. Dexter came in the city with a grey robotic armor to fight them off. Because of the fact that he was exposed in the front of him he had to use lasers and other ranged weapons but he still was a big help.

"Battle Droids, Concentrate fire power on the hostels." A droid in a yellow color said.

The droids concentrated all missals and weapons on the Powerpuffs and Dexter.

"Woo, Now this getting fun!" Buttercup said fighting the droids recklessly.

Blossom was in the air performing aerial and laser attacks. Bubbles got as many civilians as possible out of the city.

"Blossom, I got them all out but the robots keep coming." Bubbles exclaimed.

Blossom fired her laser eyes at a few droids and told her "Bubbles, we have to keep fighting but be careful. The robots new target is us not the city anymore."

Just then, one of the super battle droids fired a missal at them and missed but the impact flew them off. As they fell Dexter could hear them fall. He ran to were they were falling and caught them in his big metal hands.

"Thanks Dexter." Blossom said as Dexter let her go.

"Thank, Genius Boy." Bubbles said as he let her go.

Just then they heard Buttercup yelling for help. She was surrounded by battle droids all ready to fight. She was shot several times with lasers and impacts from missals. She was tired and she needed help fast. Blossom and Bubbles flew and beat up the droids surrounding her.

"Buttercup I told you to wait for orders." Blossom told her. Buttercup just murmured a "whatever".

Just then they heard two jet like aircrafts fly over. One was black and blue and the other was green and white. On the black and blue one; the pilot ejected off the aircraft and the jet flew from were it came. As for the green and white one; it landed in the streets and a female pilot came from it.

Sarah saw the four of them and was confused as she came out of her ship. They were all kids and she could tell that they were the only ones actually stopping them. Three of them were like sisters; one in pink, one in green, and another in blue. And the other was a boy inside some robotic armor.

"Hey, who the heck are you anyway." Buttercup said to her.

She was going to ignore her and just go fight the droids but she answered "I am Sarah…I am an agent."

"Working for who!?" Dexter demanded.

She remained silent. She wasn't allowed to say who she was working for and she wasn't sure if telling them that she is working for France was a good idea either.

"Well-" she was cut off by a group of droids coming in.

A line of rolling droids came in and transformed and put up their shields, along with a small group of skeleton looking droids. One of the skeleton droids had a blue paint on his torso.

It said "Fire!" All of them jumped behind Sarah's ship.

"Alright they want a fire fight. They'll get a fire fight!" Buttercup said and fired her laser eyes at one of the shielded droids.

The lasers defected off the shield and the droids kept firing. Dexter was able to tell that the shields were electronically based. He looked for some sort of electric current so they use it to get rid of them. Then he saw an electrical wire on the pole.

"Blossom, fire your lasers at that pole." Dexter told her.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"It's the only way getting past these androids now fire!" Dexter yelled.

Blossom has never seen Dexter so demanding even though she was the leader. She fire at the pole and the wire snapped and fell on the droids. The electric current in the wires traveled from droid to droid disabling the shields and the droids themselves.

"Now where were we?" Buttercup said turning to Sarah.

"Forget it we need all the help we can get so lets just get rid of these droids." Blossom ordered and all of them engaged into battle.


	13. Matthew vs General Grievous

**Chapter 12** Matthew vs. General Grievous

Matthew ejected from his ship and used a remote to send the ship back to his base. Matthew decided to enter though the roof. Although he still wished he could fight the robot army instead.

He entered the mayor's office to find it deserted which he found weird. He didn't see anyone dead which was good news for him but were did they go. He then heard something breaking inside the office. When he opened the door he saw someone that looked like a robot.

"Stop were thee are robot!' Matthew said taking out his 9mm laser gun out pointing at him.

"I am no robot," he said as he was turning around.

"I am General Grievous; I am the one responsible for this invasion. Now Earthling, prepare to DIE!" Grievous yelled activating two swords. The blades were pure light; one blue and the other green.

Matthew fired his laser gun him as he was charging. Grievous dodged the green laser blasts and jumped about to slash Matthew. Matthew fell to the ground and performed a double kick and push Grievous back. Grievous landed after he was push and Matthew got back up. Matthew could tell the he was going to have to fight him with melee weapons. Matthew took out a black metal stick. He pushed a button and a retractable titanium blade was unleashed. Then an electrical charge went through it.

"Your electric based weapon is no match for a lightsaber." Grievous said.

He then took his lightsabers and cut the mayor's desk in half for one of his intimidation techniques. Matthew wasn't intimidated as Grievous would have hoped. Grievous tried to charge him again. This time he did not jump he ran to it. They both clash the weapons together. Grievous had them in an X form stopping Matthew's blade coming in. Grievous was waiting for Matthew's blade to melt but nothing happened. Matthew's blade was made of dense titanium and had six transparent lasers protected it. Grievous jumped away and instantly rush again. Grievous used an unorthodox fighting style. He fought using his feet and other sorts of methods to fighting Matthew.

Grievous double slash as Matthew rushed him and used his mental power of pulse to enhance his strength in his double kick off of Grievous. It pushed him off his balance and put a dent in his chest. When Grievous saw how Matthew did this he though for sure that Matthew was a Jedi.

"You're good Jedi, but not good enough." Grievous said spinning his sabers.

Matthew was confused, he though what the heck is a Jedi. They continued to fight but Grievous was faster then him. Grievous slashed Matthew's right wrist and he dropped his sword.

"Oh God!" Matthew said in speculation as he grabbed his hand from the burning in his wrist.

Grievous got Matthew off guard and slammed his foot into Matthew against the wall not stabbing him with his claws on his feet but trapping him.

"You fighting style is to be admired young Jedi. But you're no match for General Grievous." Grievous said raising the blue lightsaber.

Matthew used his mental power again in his foot again except this time he put into his speed not just the strength right foot and kicked him hard. Grievous did not even see his foot and Grievous's foot trapping Matthew was released and he flew several feet back with a bigger dent in him on and he now had hard time breathing. And in the process he dropped one of his lightsabers.

As Grievous was about to rush him again Matthew took out his 9mm laser gun and fired at Grievous several times. Grievous was too damage to dodge them. He was hit with all of them and he was beyond fighting capability. Matthew fell to the ground putting his hands on his head.

Matthew's mental power is not like telekinesis. It was power allowing Matthew make an action stronger or faster. And if Matthew concentrated enough he could make a force push like attack out of it. But if used too often at the same time he would get a migraine.

Grievous couldn't fight anymore because he underestimated him. "We'll meet again Jedi!" Grievous ran to the window and jumped out.

He landed on a car and ran back to the battle field. With the exception of a burn on his right wrist and have a pain in the arms and a head ache and was tired he was alright. He walked down around the mayor's office and saw the lightsaber he dropped. He grabbed it turned it on. It was a green laser blade. It was extremely light and easy to whiled and fight with.

Despite the routine when it comes to coming across an enemy's weapon, Matthew decided to keep it for two reasons; one because he thought it was one of the coolest weapons he has ever seen and because he though he could use it for the good of America and maybe the world. As he put the lightsaber on his belt he saw the mayor on the floor. He was died. Matthew failed his mission for the first time. He was devastated at this. Matthew knew it wasn't fault because he didn't know about the attack at the time and he came as fast as he could but he still thought that he could have done better.


	14. Additional Reiforcements

**Chapter 13** Additional Reinforcements

Grievous made it to where his army was a saw that at the most half of his army was destroyed. Grievous was surprised to see that they even destroyed any. But he did not see any army of Earth but then saw were his droid were attacking. Five humans with weapons beyond his droids and even had superpowers. Grievous was too injured to fight them.

"OOM-9, send in additional reinforcements." Grievous ordered.

"Yes-" OOM-9 was shot with something and fell to the ground but not destroyed.

Grievous jumped out of the way and saw helicopters and larger helicopters with men coming out of them. The helicopters fired their machine guns and the men using larger type of guns destroyed a large portion of Grievous's remainder droid army. Grievous hated to admit defeat but reinforcements wouldn't arrive in time to continue the fight. Grievous and OOM-9 escaped and made it back to the fleet ships and took off away from Earth.

The Powerpuffs Girls, Dexter, and even Sarah were happy to see them. Then not expecting it Sarah was grabbed by throat by Buttercup holding her.

"Okay who are you and who do you work for!?" She yelled.

"Buttercup, let her go!" Blossom ordered She let out a humph but let her go. Blossom walked up to Sarah and asked "Now who are you?"

Sarah remained silent knowing that she couldn't take all four of them.

"I am Sarah and I… work for-" she was cut off by Matthew walking up to them and saying "Ah God, You got to love America! So lets… oh" Matthew noticed Sarah was being questioned and he could tell that she was not the only one fighting the droids before the US army came in.

Dexter and the girls could tell that they worked together but Dexter noticed that they had different nation flags on their uniforms. The boy had the US flag and the girl had the French flag. He was able to tell that they were more then likely government agents. But they were only teenagers how could they?

Matthew then realized who they were and saw that they were the Powerpuff Girls from Townsville. If it wasn't for them America would have to have military forces all over cities like Townsville and Megaville and all those other places.

"Matthew T Moore is the name and I'd like to thank you for-" Matthew was cut off by Buttercup saying.

"Enough small talk! Who are you guys." She demanded.

"Sorry that is classified." Matthew said confidently. Just then all the army men aimed their guns at the girls and Dexter. "We'll be leaving." Matthew said as he went on a helicopter and Sarah went on her ship and they left.

"Come on guys let's take these guys and get those two." Buttercup suggested.

"But wouldn't that be wrong though?" Bubbles asked.

"Stand down you three." Blossom ordered.

Dexter remained silent and did not have any intension in getting hostel but he was still wondering about the two agents what they were doing here. Just then the army men lowered there weapons and started to scout around the city to looking for more droids. Bubbles told the men where the survivors went. They were in an underground shelter outside the city. Buttercup went with the army men looking for remaining droids. Blossom and Dexter stayed and saw the aftermath of the battle.

At least three hundred people that they saw were dead and half of the city's damage was unpredictable.

"We failed." Blossom said in grief almost crying and hugging Dexter.

He felt awkward at first but saw the devastation. The fight took them the whole day and they couldn't save them. Dexter comforted her and she eventually she let go of him. This was going to be a day to be remembered.


	15. Hard to come hard to go

**Chapter 14** Hard to come hard to go

Starscream flew severely damaged along with his Mini-Con. Starscream was running on almost no energy and he was thinking he was going to die this way, but he doesn't care now because he lost everything. He later crashed into an old abandoned power station due to the fact that he had little energy. Starscream was ready to die again. He sat up and just stayed still.

He just let his energy drain and waited for him to die. He had lost everything he had ever gained. He was leader like he had always wanted, raised a family and proved to everyone that he was not just a talker. Even though he doesn't have all his memories back he still thought that he was a better person at one point in his life. Starscream now learned that he was no leader, no father, not even a husband. Starscream was just going to stay still and die now. But he feared that he would come back to life like all the other times. But with everything he wanted was destroyed in front of him showed that Starscream's meaning in life was now destroyed.

Then he saw his Mini-Con attached an electrical current in his body from one of the old power station's transformers.

"Swindle, stop let me die here I have no reason to live." Starscream told his Mini-Con.

Swindle ignored what Starscream said and continued to repair Starscream. Starscream would get hostel with him but Starscream then realized something. Swindle never gave up on him. Despite the fact that Starscream showed little respect for him sometimes in the past he still decides to repair him. Starscream just sat there and let Swindle repair him as he waited he knew now he must not to reclaim the position as leader but stop his only made up race of Transformers and stop Sunstorm from taking over Earth even if it means destroying the Deceptibots.


	16. The Simularity between America & France

**Chapter 15** The similarity between America and France

Sarah arrived before Matthew did so she had to wait for him to arrive. She was still mad at the fact that she risked her life for country she didn't even care about. Although she thought about the girls and the boy, the girls had superpowers and the boy had technology that even she knew the government could make. According to what she saw at the battlefield, they were very powerful.

Just then the helicopter landed and dropped Matthew off. After Matthew got off of the helicopter he ignored Sarah with neutral face expression. He took out the remote for the base raised from the ground. The base lifted and Sarah landed her ship right in the hanger. Matthew went directly to his computer in the hanger and just sat there. Sarah left the hanger and went straight to her quarters.

Sarah just thought of what was happening to her and wondering if it could get any worse. Taken way from her family, was in training her whole childhood in training in the most severe way and is now protecting one of her least favorite places in the world. She wanted to kill Matthew so America would just be overrun by another pack of robots and America would fall. Although killing is not what SCA agents sol mission or what they were trained for. She still thought that she needed to stop the ones responsible for taking her away from her family.

She hated Matthew's strong American pride. She loved France but such a display of pride was not allowed in France and she did not like that her self anyway. She thought that maybe if Matthew saw the harsh reality of her world Matthew would understand how their governments were running on.

She left her room finding Matthew still at his computer…praying. When he finished the prayer he turned around to find her.

"Just praying for the people who died at Megaville today, what dose thou want?" Matthew asked to her.

"You… can follow a religious order even as an agent of the SCA?" Sarah asked surprised.

"Indeed, first amendment right here in the US of A: freedom of religion." He said with a depressing voice.

She could tell that something was bothering him but she knew that it was only temporary like Americans after a war or something. First they feel bad and with in less then a month they feel as nothing bad had happened.

"What do you think of your country?" She asked him.

He was confused at the question, Matthew had showed her strong American pride and joy but she still asks him. "Indeed, what's your point?" He said with an anger tension in his voice.

"I was wondering if you had any connection with your family." She said getting right to the point.

He remained silent and turned around. He always tried to hide the history of his family. "You may leave now." He said hoping she would leave.

"What! Do you have a family!" she yelled. "Yes-" he was cut off by Sarah saying "At least you can see them. I have a photo and I am miles away now so stop acting like you've lost something-"

Matthew grew angry and yelled "At least you have a family to think about! You think you're the only one who has it bad! At least you can fight to see them!" She stopped yelling for a moment hearing him.

"I lost my family!" Matthew screamed. She was stopped in shock. "I lost my parents right in front of me! I have no way in seeing them again until my time comes for me to leave this world!"

Sarah stopped and realized that Matthew had it worse than her. She knew that most SCA agents were taken away from their families but Matthew lost his. She saw that tears came from his eyes and she left. She felt like she had opened the realm that was going to destroy the world.

She heard gunfire. She opened the shutter to see Matthew firing his laser gun all over the hanger. She couldn't stop him he was out of control. She stayed locked in the room. Then all of a sudden the firing stopped and Matthew stop screaming.

She opened the shutter to see Matthew on the ground breathing hard. After catching his breath Matthew left to his room on the other side of the hanger. She decided to stay out of his way until it seemed to be safe to talk to again. After seeing this she was sure that Matthew's training was far more advanced then her own and when angry he was probably unstoppable.


	17. New CIS in league with the Dark Council

**Chapter 16** New CIS in league with the Dark Council

"An interesting display Grievous has shown." Dr. X said looking at a large monitor with Zim giving him more tea.

"Ah… it was just strength in numbers that's all." Zim said putting the tea cup away.

"Even so Grievous has shown his usefulness. Look at the devastation he has not only on the city but the girls as well." Dr. X showed Zim.

"But you said I would be next in line to try and stop the girls I should show you my capability." Zim said sitting next to him.

"I will give you your chance but we need to get Grievous." He said trying to get Zim to be quite.

"But why must we need this cyborg alien to help us?" Zim asked with an angry voice.

"Because he has uncovered a new threat for us that I did not know about." He told Zim and left Zim in the room and to get his daughter.

Bell opened the door for her father to her room.

"Daddy, are we going to destroy the other three?" Bell asked letting her father in. Dr. X smiled as he walked in.

"No Bell but we have found the key to their destruction but you must go into outer space and find General Grievous's star ship and tell him to join us." Bell smiled as she heard the news.

"So the Powerpuffs will be dead and I can live my life in joy." She said to herself.

Grievous had his fleet ship outside of Earth. He was in repair bay getting new parts and enabling him to breath. He was soon fully repaired and got up and went straight to the communications array.

"OOM-14, Send in Additional reinforcements with vehicles." Grievous ordered.

"Yes, sir." OOM-14 said and logged out.

Grievous laughed at what he had done. Despite the fact that he was almost killed and his entire droid army squad was destroyed he got their attention. He sent the smallest fraction of droids to attack during that invasion and was ready to use full forces but found it to be unnecessary. He was thinking maybe somewhere close to hundred thousand droids but that also seemed to be too much but possible.

Just then an explosion in the back of the ship occurred in the back of the ship. He looked at the sensors and it was in the cargo bay.

"Sir, intruder is getting past all the ray shields." a droid told him.

"Use the-" Grievous was cut off by the intruder breaking into the control bridge and used laser eyes destroying all the droids with blasters.

The pilot droids were going to run away but Grievous said "Stay at your stations!"

"Smart move General." The intruder said to him.

Grievous could tell by the powers that she was one of the ones who destroyed his army on Earth but found it odd that she was warring a white uniform which –unlike the other three- she was not there.

"What brings you on my ship Earthling?" Grievous asked.

"I am Bell and I am here to make a proposition for you." She said to him.

"I'm listening." Grievous said sitting in the captain's chair.

"Join us and you will have conquest over Earth." Bell told him as she was floating around the control bridge.

"Don't try to conceive me, what is in it for you?" Grievous asked.

"We get control of Earth and you have the world resources." Grievous was tempted by this deal. But he wanted Earth for a droid storage area. "Allow me to use Earth to store my droids then I will assist you with me and my droid army on one condition."

Bell wasn't into bargaining but she was willing to listen.

"I want to be the one to destroy the Earthling who I fought." Grievous said to her.

She smiled and said "That was part of the plan."

Grievous said "Good."

They both laughed as a large fleet of droid starships came into their orbit with nearly over three hundred thousand battle droids. This was going to be the largest invasion Grievous was going to perform. He decided to leave his ship and go to Earth alone to see other possible threats to see if he needed to bring anymore droids. He thought that maybe something like his wheel bike would be a good scouting vehicle.


	18. Starscream vs General Grievous Again?

**Chapter 17** Starscream vs. General Grievous…Again?

Swindle finished repairing Starscream in a few hours. Not completely but enough to get him moving again and if anyone tries to attack him he could defend himself.

Starscream knew he couldn't fight them alone he would need an army. He was considering joining the Autobots but they wouldn't let him for several reasons. One because he was the former leader of the Deceptibots, two because he has killed several Autobots, three converted several Autobots to join his army and even tried to destroy Autobot City.

Going to the Decepticons was out of the question. Gavlatron would kill Starscream on site before he could even get a word out.

Starscream stayed in the mountains near a field of tall grass. Then he heard a crashing sound. And saw smoke coming from it. He transformed and flew to the crash site. He transformed back to robot mode and saw the crash site. It looked like a four legged wheel. Then Starscream could tell who it was.

"GRIEVOUS!" Starscream yelled as it started to move.

"What a pleasant surprise." Grievous said as he transformed his wheel bike to his robot mode.

"What are you doing on Earth!?" Starscream demanded.

"This world is soon to be a war zone Starscream; I will use this planet for production of my droids." He said laughing.

"This is my planet Grievous; Earth is a war zone for the Cybertronian wars not your seeking to end all Jedi or whatever." Starscream said aiming his null ray at him.

"This is not a battle over Jedi Starscream; this is a battle for control over all of this planet's resources like the conflict between other countries on this planet." Grievous said as he took out his lightsabers.

"You could not stop me before, what makes you think that you will stop me now." Grievous said spinning his lightsabers around.

Grievous raised a good point. Starscream failed miserably when he fought Grievous last time. Although because of the Armada armor he had a winged sword. Starscream became a natural with a sword much more a laser sword or lightsaber. But the only problem was now that Starscream did not have a laser based sword.

Grievous rushed him and Starscream took to the air. Grievous could tell that Starscream was doing the same that they did before in there first fight. He too took to the air but Starscream did something different. As he was took to the air Starscream came back down charged him by using one punch and put Grievous back on the ground on his back.

"Your fighting style has not changed Grievous making you easily predictable." Starscream said confidently.

"Usually my enemies die after their first encounter with me." Grievous said getting up grabbing his lightsabers. "Let's do this." Grievous said as he rushed him.

Starscream jumped over Grievous turned around and fired his null-ray at him. Grievous ducked the shot and sung around attempting to cut Starscream in half. Starscream expected this and fell on the ground and kicked Grievous's blue lightsaber out of his hand. The lightsaber flew behind Starscream and deactivating itself as it landed on the ground. Starscream did a handspring backwards and grabbed and reignited the lightsaber.

Grievous could tell that Starscream was far more experienced then before. He knew that Starscream would get better but now he seemed more like a true master at an art of some sort. Grievous took his hand behind him and took out another blue lightsaber.

"You've gotten better but I am going to have to kill you." He said as he rushing again.

Then they engaged in a true saber fight. Grievous now saw that Starscream not only learned how to use a sword he was also good with it. The battle continued with their sabers clashing constantly. Both Grievous and Starscream strongest attribute was speed thus making this a long and great fight. They fought in the air and on ground. Hopping on mountain tops and running on ground. The fight seemed to be never end. They were continuingly clashing their sabers together and neither of them seemed to be more experienced with lightsaber than the other.

Grievous hated to admit it but Starscream was just as good as him with a lightsaber.

Then Grievous's intercom went off with Bell saying "Grievous, stop wasting time I need you to see my father."

Grievous grew angry but he knew he would have to cooperate with her. Grievous jumped back about fifty yards away from where they were fighting.

"We'll fight again Starscream and we will truly see who is best with a lightsaber." The Grievous robot transformed back to a wheel bike.

Starscream rushed him with his boosters on his feet. He was going to slash him but then a beam of light came and teleported Grievous into some ship that Starscream could not see. Starscream deactivated his lightsaber. Starscream saw the opportunity of having his own lightsaber so he kept it, also because of the fact that he had no longer his Armada armor and that meant no wing sword.

Just then, he heard cars and transforming behind him. It was Optimus Prime, Hot Rod, and Hot Shot.

"Stop where you are Starscream." Hot Rod said aiming his blaster rifle at him.

Starscream did not retaliate and disarmed himself by dropping his newly acquired lightsaber and his null-rays on the ground. Optimus Prime was confused at the fact that he was not being hostel or not having anything to say.

"Why are you here Starscream and why aren't you trying to get away?" Optimus asked as he lowered his blaster.

"I lost my army and my power of leadership Optimus. I have no reason to fight you and I have no place to go." Starscream answered.

"H-How?" Hot Shot asked confused.

"When I attacked Autobot city earlier, my army turned on me. And I can tell that Sunstorm has taken leadership of my-…the Deceptibot army and race." Starscream answered.

"What was that beam of light earlier?" Optimus asked.

"A cyborg named General Grievous attacked me. He is a commander of a federation of battle droids called the 'CIS' and he wishes to eliminate all Jedi and Sith or something. The light was a teleportation beam." Starscream answered.

"General Grievous? Why is he looking for Jedi and Sith on Earth?" Hot Rod asked.

"He isn't. He is planning on using Earth as a production plant for his battle droids by using the Earth's natural resources." Starscream answered.

"We need to stop Grievous and his droids from destroying this planet. Starscream were is he?" Optimus asked.

"How am I supposed to know? He teleported out of nowhere." Starscream answered.

"Alright, Autobots let him go we got all the information we need." Optimus said then they transformed and began to drive away.

"Wait!" Starscream yelled to them. They stopped and transformed.

"What could it be now Starscream." Hot Shot said.

"Optimus you have to let me join the Autobots, I have no place to go!" Starscream yelled.

Optimus remained silent and had to think about this.

"Optimus Prime I'm begging you! I have to destroy Sunstorm and in return I will help you stop General Grievous and get your men back from the Deceptibots." Starscream pleaded to him.

Optimus wasn't sure if Starscream was to be trusted. Starscream has been in situations like this before and after he gets what he wants he turns on them.

"Alright, well work with the Autobots but if you defy one order I will personally take you out." He said to him.

Starscream nodded, grabbed his weapons and his Mini-Con and transformed. Hot Rod and Hot Shot were unsure if Starscream could be trusted but they would keep an eye out for him. They all transformed and headed to Autobot city.


	19. Matthew vs Buttercup

**Chapter 18** Matthew vs. Buttercup

Matthew left base still angry and sad. He kept on thinking of the arrogant attempt that Sarah made to make him feel sorry for her. One thing Matthew needs to work on was his anger. His biggest downfall was the mere mention about family. This was one reason he didn't want to engage into a relationship with anyone.

He went to one of the untouched places in Megaville. The US Military was still there patrolling and still searching the city for remaining droids.

Medical personal arrived and carried the few survivors.

As he was walking by he heard one of the Army men say "I heard there were in count 120 casualties." Matthew felt terrible and he was going to go crazy again but he held in.

He walked to a small park that wasn't touched. He sat at a bench and examined the bandage he had for the saber slash. He kept wondering why Grievous kept calling him a Jedi. He never even heard of a Jedi before until today. He sat back and just tried to clearing his thoughts.

"Now where were we." said a female voice.

Matthew turned his head and saw the green Powerpuff Girl. "Look, I am not allowed to tell you who I am or who I am working for." Matthew said to her as he was getting up.

"I am going to find out who you and that other girl is even if I have to pound it out of you." She said to him as a threat.

"A fight would be pointless. It's my job to protect America that is all I can tell you." He said to her.

"Well then its butt kicking time." Buttercup said charging him. "Buttercrush kick!" She yelled and went aiming straight for him.

Matthew jumped as she hit the ground and flipped over her.

"I have no need to fight you." Matthew said to her as he was landing his jump.

She turned around and fired laser eyes at him. She barely missed him. Matthew was able to tell that he was going to have to defend himself. He took out his laser gun and fired twice she dogged the lasers and charged him again. Matthew performed a tornado kick when she got close enough and kicked her twice. While still in the air, Matthew used his mental power of pulse and put it into a punch a she flew and hit a building.

Buttercup actually hurt by Matthew. She was surprised that a normal human at his age could get strong enough to actually be a match for a Powerpuff Girl. Although the last punch he threw wasn't natural. It like one of her power punches.

She got back up and decided to try something new. She used a ground attack and a green energy started bursting into the ground and head straight for Matthew. He jumped it and when he did he saw Buttercup already in the air before he did. She punched him to the ground and he was hit the energy shot in the ground.

"Ready to tell me who you are and who you work for?" Buttercup said confidently.

Matthew handspring backwards and landed on his feet and said "No not really, It will take more that beating me up to make me talk besides, you have not won yet." Matthew said running toward her.

He took his laser gun and firing at her. He took a big black arm from on of the dead droids that were lying around the city. She dodged them and charged at him again. She was about to perform a powerful punch but Matthew grabbed her by her shoulders and jumped over her upside down. And then landed he swung the dead droid's arm around and hit her. The droid's arm broke into pieces as it hit Buttercup. She put her hands on her head because it hurt. While disoriented he punched her twice and kicked her in the stomach. She was on the ground catching her breath.

"Now will you leave me alone?" Matthew asked as he was walking toward her.

She grew angry and when Matthew got close to her she uppercut him. And performed continuing brigade of punches and kicks and while they were still in the air she yelled "Super Buttercrush kick!"

She did the same thing except in the air and this time hitting her target. He flew and hit another building and fell. This was in fact the most invigorating fight that he had ever experienced. He wasn't all bruised up, just a lot of pain and he was bleeding in his mouth. He got up smiling. When Buttercup saw Matthew standing up she was starting to think he was not human.

"Alright Buttercup lets end this. This fight is meaningless and no matter what you do I will not tell you who I work for." Matthew said confidently.

"This fight will not end till you tell me who you are working for!" She yelled and rushed him again.

He remained still waiting for the perfect moment. She was about to punch him as hard as she could but then he reached for something on his belt it was a silver stick. When she was two feet away him he ignited a green concentrated laser beam. It was about yard long. She stopped as her fist was about to be cut in half. She backed away as Matthew walked out of the hole in the building. She had never seen such a weapon before and she could tell that it could hurt her just as much as a normal human.

"Matthew T Moore will be leaving now." He said confidently walking away and turning off his lightsaber.

"Hey get back-" she was cut off by Bubbles coming in from behind.

"Buttercup, we have to get home."

She turned her head saw that Matthew was gone. She punched her fist into the ground and yelled "Fine!" and flew with Bubbles home.

Matthew just smiled and felt that he had just killed the in anger inside of him although he knew it was only temporary like it always is. He felt that that fight was a great stress reliever. He was wondering what if would have been a real fight and he fought her like she was his true enemy instead of avoiding to try and really hurting her.


	20. Autobot Starscream

**Chapter 19** Autobot Starscream

When the four of them arrived Starscream sent automatically to repair bay so he could be a top physical condition. When he was he returned to Optimus. Starscream was followed by Hot Rod and Hot Shot. He got tried of being followed without them saying anything.

He turned and yelled "Hey! Why do you two keep following me?!"

"Why do think Starscream?" Hot Shot said to him.

Starscream just turned away and continued to Optimus Prime's control room in Autobot city.

"Starscream, you said you knew that Grievous teleported from one place to another correct, but you are unsure to where he went right?" Optimus asked.

"That is correct" Starscream said taking his seat.

"Well our sensors show of an unknown fleet star ship outside of Earth." Optimus said as turned on a big monitor behind him and show one of the war ships.

Starscream could tell that it was Grievous War ship _The Invisible Hand II_.

"Grievous main ship, That must be were he is now. We need to attack now!" Starscream said getting out of his seat.

"No, we need a recognizance of the invasion so we know who we are up against. And you Starscream are the only one who can fly here and on communication with the other Autobots is broken." Optimus said.

"What am I doing this alone?" Starscream asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. We're trusting you Starscream. You turn on us now you will cost the entire planet's future." Optimus said putting his head down.

Starscream did want Earth for himself at first but now he felt like he must protect it instead of trying to control it. Starscream still felt that he was no leader so he was going to fight for the Autobots until something happens.

"Those are your orders." Optimus said he dismissed him.

Starscream walked out of Autobot City and Hot Shot and Hot Rod stopped following him. He walked out stood there for a moment. He looked down and then looked at his insignia. It was half Autobot and half Decepticon. Starscream ripped the insignia off and showed a full Decepticon insignia. "I would rather be called a Decepticon instead of a Deceptibot." He said to himself. Then jumped into the air and transformed into jet mode flew into space.


	21. Deceptibot Invasion

**Chapter 20** Deceptibot Invasion

The Deceptibots returned to Cybertron and Sunstorm was made leader. Jettara was considering remarrying to Sunstorm even though Starscream could still be alive. Air Stike-Starscream's only child- was unsure of what happened to his father. His mother Jettara, keeps telling him to forget about his father even though he couldn't. Unlike other transformers Starscream was actually a good father to him and good to Jettara. But even though he knows that there is nothing he can do he was hoping that he would see his father again.

Sunstorm was in the throne room on Cybertron. He thought and knew that Starscream would lose his position as leader. Starscream was at first a good leader but when started to get greedy over resources and more on destruction of the other transformers he was getting off task. Although he did agree on the resources they were low on them to make more droid seekers.

Then he realized that Earth was a good start for that problem but he knew that attacking the Autobots directly wasn't a smart idea. Instead he would divert them some were less of a problem just a bunch seekers at some arid location. He knew that the humans would retaliate.

He knew he could take them and he found the location for the fight and the Invasion of his army. A highly populated area in North America called Megaville.

"Soon I will take over the most powerful army and I will take over the universe." He laughed and then he heard the door open and shut. It was Soundwave.

"Sunstorm we have completed construction on the electric super null-laser cannon." Soundwave told him.

Sunstrom never even heard of this weapon before. "Soundwave, tell me this weapon." He ordered.

Soundwave transformed and his recorder mode and heard Starscream's voice.

"The weapon is a laser cannon that allows it to electrify and/or obliterate anything. This weapon shall only be used as a last resort because of its destructive power."

Sunstorm saw the opportunity and mimicked Starscream's voice "The weapon shall only be used as my destruction." Sunstorm laughed and said "Get it ready Soundwave, we are taking Earth and no one, not even Starscream will stand in our way." He said.

He set up every single soldier and droid seeker they had and was going to take over Earth and any other force. He decided to not worry about the Autobots but wait for them. And make them watch their editable death and their own failure.


	22. What's going on?

**Chapter 21** What is going on?

The Girls and Dexter were at the Girls home and were disusing the situation and was wondering who made the army and who the other two agents were.

"Listen, we need to know who made this invasion." Blossom proclaimed.

"Yeah and those two other guys we met at the battle." Buttercup said sitting back in her chair.

Then Blossom noticed that she had scratches and even burses that she did not receive from the fighting of the droids.

"Hey where did you get all toughs scratches and all that?" She asked.

Buttercup closed her eyes and remained silent. She did not want to mention the fact the she fought one of the agents and lost.

"Well!" Blossom yelled. "

Yeah Buttercup, how?" Bubbles asked.

Dexter remained silent but he too wondered what happened. According to her new wounds; she was in a physical hand to hand combat.

"It was from fighting droids can we just continue." Buttercup answered trying to avoid telling them.

"No, these are new injuries, what happened and who'd you fight?" Blossom demanded.

Buttercup was going to try to elude the question again but she knew that they would keep nagging her till she told them.

"I fought one of the two agents inside of Megaville." She said with her eyes still closed.

"But who won?" Dexter asked.

"Nobody did because someone had to take me home." Buttercup said looking at Bubbles.

"Hey I was just doing what the Professor told me." Bubbles said to her.

"You fought one of them and you didn't even tell us!" Blossom demanded.

"No, because you've given me your lecture and telling me what to do for now on and all that." Buttercup said.

"Buttercup our mission right now is to see who is in charge of this droid army, not to find out who they right now. For all we know they are on our side and we should keep it that way. We'll worry about who they work for some other time." Blossom told her.

Buttercup just murmured "whatever".

"Although I still say we keep an eye on them. I pretty sure they work for different governments." Dexter suggested.

"What makes you say that?" Bubbles asked Dexter turning to him.

"Because of their uniforms, they both had different nation flags on them. The boy had the American Flag and the girl had the French flag." Dexter explained.

"So at least one of them is one our side." Bubbles said in her positive cheery attitude.

"Maybe not." Dexter said in a low voice.

"But-" Bubbles was cut off by Dexter

"Why would France be working with America? It makes no sense." Dexter explained.

"Dexter's right, we'll keep an eye open for them but we need to stay focused on the one in charge of the robot invasion of Megaville."

They knew that the one in charge was not from one of their pervious enemies. Dexter had only one enemy and that was Mandark who died not long ago so it couldn't have been him.

"Is there anything that we didn't over look?" Blossom asked.

"Not really, I check the insignia that was on the droid on my computer and found nothing." Dexter said.

"I don't think we have anything else to work with." Bubbles said.

"Nope, that's all we got." Buttercup said in a sleepy voice.

Blossom sighed and said "We have to find out who is in charge of this army before he can strike another city costing more lives!" She yelled clenching her fist.

Then Dexter got an idea. "I will go home and check the android's memory banks. Maybe we will find out that way." Dexter said.

"I hope this brings us the creator of this invasion." Blossom said to herself.

"Well I am turning in." Buttercup said leaving the room with Bubbles following.

Blossom was still devastated by the attack and the so many innocent lives lost in that battle. Dexter too was sad but did not show as much as Blossom. Dexter stayed looking at her for a moment and then stated to leave. But as he was about to leave he looked at Blossom again. She raised her head looked at Dexter. They stared at each other for a while. Then Dexter left and went home. Blossom stayed there still for a while longer till she left to go to bed herself.


	23. Backgrounds

**Chapter 22** Backgrounds

Sarah stayed in her new room with the lights off since Matthew left the base. She grew scared of him and his rage. She was almost sure that Matthew still had contact with his family. She figured how else he could be happy when family was never mentioned. But even though he had it worse than her it seemed he was able to move on, unlike her leaving her in a seemly permanent state of depression. She kept hoping that Matthew would never return till he was able to forgive her. She did want some sort of consideration for her past probably to get him to help her get her to see her parents again or something.

Then she heard the elevator from the ground up to the underground base. She decided not to go out. Then she her something ignite, with a vibrating sound. Then the vibrating sounds got louder and sounded like it was moving.

She got up from her bed and got her computerized bow with an arrow. She went to the hanger shutter door. She made sure that the sounds were coming from inside the hanger.

Opened the door with her bow aiming at the intruder only to find Matthew with what seemed to look like a green laser sword. She lowered her bow and Matthew looked at her but continued to practice with the laser weapon.

Matthew then turned it off and looked at Sarah and said "Cool sword huh?"

Sarah remained silent not knowing what was making him happy or in control of himself.

"Look, I'm sorry about that incident earlier. I just don't like looking back in the past and think that I have it worse than everyone else or that they have it better than me." Matthew explained.

"But how did you let go?" Sarah asked sitting on the ground.

"You can say America adopted me. You see I lost my parents when I was about four years old. My mother worked for the CIA as an agent and me father worked for the founders of the SCA project but wasn't an actual agent." Matthew said reigniting his lightsaber and continued training with it. Sarah watched as he used and swung the laser sword around.

"So…What…uh-" Sarah was cut off by Matthew as he stopped training for a second and said "My mother was killed by several other country agents but I am unsure of the circumstances. As for my Father, he was one of the ones who were killed when the Italian SCA agent tried to get rid of the founders of the SCA project." Matthew said then sighing then continued to train with the lightsaber.

Sarah then asked "So then you underwent the training to become the SCA agent-"

She was cut off by Matthew "when my parents died that is correct."

Sarah felt guilty for everything she thought of him and everything she said.

"I'm sorry I didn't-" She was again cut off by Matthew saying

"Look no need, you didn't know; knowing me I would have more than likely would have done that same thing." Then after he said that to her Matthew felt that he had lifted his anger to never return.

He had kept it inside for so long he has forgotten what it was like to be without it. He would have to cover his past or fight out his anger but it would only be temporary. Now he felt that he had become a new person.

He then turned off the lightsaber and looked at Sarah pointing the saber handle to her and said. "Give it a try."

Sarah was able to tell that Matthew had changed from that moment a got up and took the saber. She was unsure how this was going to work. She pushed the button and watched the laser blade ignite from the handle. It was light, very versatile and easy to use. She started to train with as Matthew sat where she was before.

"When did America make this?" she asked swinging the lightsaber around

"America didn't. You see I fought some robot guy named General Grievous at the mayor office during the invasion. He used two of these and it looked like he had a belt full of them. He used that green one and a blue one. But he dropped it and you know I took it after he escaped." Matthew said sitting back.

Sarah continued to train with the lightsaber till Matthew said "I can understand if you would not want to answer this but uh… what is your background?"

She remained still but thought it to be fair since Matthew told her his story and she did want to know.

"I was five when it happened. It was my sister's birthday. I always wanted to see her happy because it made me happy. It was around noon I think. My mother came out with a cake and the presents and next we were going on a plane to London. Soon as Claire blew out the candles the French military came from the roof and through the door." She stated to swing the saber faster. "We couldn't get away. They kidnapped me and sister but she got away and I was taken and I was to be the SCA agent!" She yelled and then hit the saber into the ground and stopped.

She started to breathe hard but then started to relaxed.

"Feel better?" Matthew asked getting up.

Then she too felt that she had expelled all her anger and sadness inside of herself. Her inner depression and felt like her inside has just opened up.

"It worked for me when I told you. I was pretty sure it would work the same way for you." Matthew said taking the lightsaber and stated to walk away.

Sarah just then had grown a liking to Matthew as Matthew has just grown a liking to Sarah. Not in a relationship wise but as good friends. Neither of them had any real friends since they grew up as SCA agents. And since they were going to be living with each other from now on they might as well.

"Well, now we need to get to work and see who this General Grievous is." Matthew said putting the lightsaber back on his belt and sitting at his computer.

"Right." Sarah said going to the computer. They were searching the data base not only in US knowledge but in the entire world.


	24. Dark Confederace of Independent Systems

**Chapter 23** Dark Confederacy of Independent Systems

Grievous arrived with Bell at a place called Black Eden. It was underground with very high in technology as far as he can see.

"Welcome General Grievous to Black Eden and with you at our side we will be the rulers of this puny planet." Zim said in a big chair.

Grievous was not impressed and was able to clearly tell that he was not Dr. X.

"I told you to get the energy core was stable Zim." A voice came form the shadows. It was a big muscular man with six yellow eyes; two on his head and four on his torso, in blue pants.

Zim left in a huff and left the room.

"Sorry about that, Zim has done this several times with past members. But, welcome Grievous to the Dark Council." Grievous looked at him and took the quick assumption that he was Dr. X.

"Dr. X I am intrigued with your plans. You wish to rule this planet as I do. But maybe Earth this is big enough for the both of us." Grievous explained.

Bell took the quick assumption that she was going to turn on them. She rushed him and Grievous saw her rushing him. Grievous grabbed her head threw her around him and she fell on the ground.

"BELL! What is the meaning of this wait till he is finished!" Dr. X yelled at his daughter.

"I sorry for that rude interruption, continue." He said he turned back to Grievous.

"Well, anyway. I do not wish to join you but…partner with you. With my droid army and my trade federation and your power in your council we could take over not only Earth but this entire universe." Grievous explained.

Dr. X was very intrigued with this deal. It seemed like an everybody wins deal. He was able to tell by the organization that he ran and all the profits he made with traders from other galaxies that Grievous could be trusted. And Grievous was going to make a fine addition to the Council if they follow his turfs.

"I agree, Well join forces to take over not only Earth but the universe. But what grounds?" Dr. X said sitting down on the big chair.

"On grounds that I get second in command of your council members and you get second in command of my droid army." Grievous explained.

Dr. X rubbed his chain and said "Alright, but our first priority is getting Earth." Dr. X said getting up and walking toward him.

"So, when and where do we start invasion." Grievous asked laughing to himself.

"Tomorrow, all over the world and we get rid of the remainder of Megaville." Dr. X said logging on a computer.

"Megaville is empty." Grievous reminded.

"No there is still a large amount of civilians still living there, your army took out half the city and even though there Military personal there guarding fixing up the city. So now we will finish the job." Dr. X said with members of the council cheering. "How many droids do you have with you Grievous?" Dr. X asked.

"Nearly three hundred thousand battle droids." Grievous said confidently.

"I am impressed. How many do you recommend?"

"Around twenty thousand, because of the Earth military and the super powered humans that stopped my army before." Grievous said.

"I will send the Cluster and you send you droids. After we get rid of the Powerpuff and US Government threat we will rule this galaxy." Dr. X said and everyone including Grievous laughed at the soon coming of taking over this planet.


	25. Discovery of Grievous

**Chapter 24** Discovery of Grievous

Dexter worked ever since he got home in his lab. He had to look for several droids that had a proper data bank for analyzing. Most were broken or it was just a remote droid with basic functions and basic responses. He was never able to get a video memory; just a bunch of codes for responses and nothing much more than that.

Then he took a droid with blue paint on his torso and he automatically recognized it. It was the droid from when the squad of droids attacked them when then met the French agent. Although he was sure that this droid was probably a higher in position droid and would more than likely not just be remote but he was sure that it would be useless.

The electricity did travel not only through the shielded droids but the skeleton looking droids as well. Thus meaning that more than likely the hard drive of the droid would be fried. But he was running out of droids to check and he didn't want to go back to Megaville to find more dead droids so he decided to try.

He was able to get the hard drive to function and was able to get some more information. The droid's name was TEK-9 and he had some authority over some of the droids. Then he was able to get a blurry video representation of something. He paused the video and digitally enhanced the video representation.

It took him an hour and a half but he finally got a single good shot at something. He was able to see something that looked like a skinny robot but very advanced. He had claws on his feet that looked to be made for climbing and for fighting. But then he noticed something. His eyes were organic, thus either making him a cyborg or just a robot with optics that looked like real eyes. He also had six fingers on each hand that also looked like for climbing. He also wore a white cape but that was all he able to tell.

Then he looked though the droids basic functions to hope he could find anything else he didn't look over. Then he found something else in that file, it was a command list. A list in which telling who he is to take orders from. The list was mostly names like CON-12, OOM-9, TEK-56, and so on but he then saw one name than was not like the other names and the name was; General Grievous.

And there was picture identification file. And it showed the person of the video he cleaned up. He didn't clean up the whole video but according to what the sounds that came from the figure in the video it was clearly that he was in charge of the droid army. He was glad and he just had to tell Blossom what he found. He was aware of the time but time was of the essences. He called Blossom on his communicator.

Blossom awoke with the communicator going off. She got up and walked out of her room.

She turned it on and said "Dexter, it's three in the morning." Blossom said in a tired voice.

"I am aware of the time but I had to tell you now. I just found out who was in charge of the invasion." Dexter said.

Blossom woke up completely and said "Who is it?!"

Blossom said in angry and joyful voice.

"The commander of all the droids is a cyborg like figure named General Grievous." Dexter explained.

"I'll be right over." She said turning off the communicator.

She arrived in about five minuets after she said she was coming over. Dexter waited outside his door. They both quietly walked it his lab Dexter showed her what he had found. She was now able to see who caused this devastating attack.

Dexter then showed her the technical sophistications of General Grievous. It showed that he was very strong, very fast, and very intelligent.

"This is a very advanced cyborg we are dealing with. It would take me weeks to build something like him." Dexter said to her.

She sighed and asked "Do you think we could take him?"

Dexter looked at her and then at his laboratory. "If you, your sisters and I came up with a good strategy, we would more than likely stop him." He explained.

She sighed again and was happy to hear some good news. Not only did they find out who was in charge of the invasion but they also found out what he was capable of.

"Dexter, get some sleep you've earned it." Blossom said to him with a smile.

Dexter yawned and said as they were leaving the lab "Well, good night Blossom and have a safe trip home."

She left his home quietly and returned home glad known that they were one step closer to finding the one in charge of the invasion.


	26. Double Invasion

**Chapter 25** Double Invasion

Starscream made it out of the Earth's atmosphere and it took him longer than he wanted. When he made up in space he transformed back to robot mode and saw the largest fleet he'd have ever seen. There were eight Star ships all with the CIS insignia on the side.

Starscream didn't even know that he even had that many battle droids. He was unsure that even if the Autobots, Decepticons, and Deceptibots united they be able to stop them. Droid star fighters flew around the fleet ships. Starscream was about a little less then half a mile away from the ships. Starscream could tell that this was an invasion of the entire planet. He wished that he was able to call for assistance on what to do but according to Optimus their communicator was down and he knew he couldn't just go to a random Autobot base and look for a flying Autobot.

Just then a small group of droid star fighters went toward him. "You want a fight Grievous you got one!" Starscream yelled as he started to fire his null-rays.

Two star fighters down six more were left. The remaining droids fired as he flew away from the laser fire. He then transformed and he alone fought the droids. He turned and fired several missals and took out four more. Then the other two droids past each other. Starscream then transformed back to robot mode fired his null rays and took them both out. He snickered at the pathetic attempt that Grievous made trying to get rid of him.

But then Starscream heard something from far away. Like on the other side of the planet. Starscream then transformed to go see what it was. When he arrived he saw something that he feared would cost not only the Earth planet itself but every living thing on it. It was the Deceptibots with the largest Transformers invasion he had ever seen.

With an invasion from both Starscream and Sunstorm was crazy it would be a war with everyone. The Autobots, Deceptibots, Earth military and General Grievous army. And with Earth's luck more than likely the Decepticons would get involved in no time. Starscream was scared not only for his own life but for billions of lives over one planet. Starscream transformed back to jet mode and flew as fast as he could back to Autobot City.

He arrived in less then thirty minuets from space. "Optimus, Optimus Prime!" Starscream yelled breaching the control room.

"What is it?" Optimus said running to him.

"Optimus, you have to get every Autobot on Earth now!" Starscream yelled at him.

"Clam down Starscream." An Autobot said behind him. "Not only has Grievous made a large invasion prepared so does Sunstorm. He's taking all the droid seekers and every Deceptibot soldier they got and they are going to invade Earth full forces!" Starscream yelled and started to walk back and forth continually.

"What! Red Alert, get that communicator up in running now! Hot Shot you and Hot Rod transform Autobot City now!" Optimus yelled as all the Autobots ran to their stations.

"Starscream, I want you with me till this is over." Optimus ordered.

Starscream just nodded and followed Optimus. The sirens went off all over Autobot City. It was late at night and it was going crazy there.

They stopped into repair bay and Starscream was confused. "What are we doing here?" Starscream asked him.

"We are getting an upgrade." He said leaving him.

Starscream turned his head to see his Armada armor repaired with an Autobot insignia. He placed the armor on himself and then saw his Mini-Con Swindle walk next to him. Starscream smiled and put him on his left wing. He was glad to see him in good shape again.

Then Optimus came out from his repair bay room to find him in his Cybertron Armor.

"Alright Starscream were at top shape and we should-" Optimus was cut off by the door shutting and closing.

"Optimus I got the communicator up and running." Red Alert said.

"Contact every Autobot in the system and hurry!" Red Alert nodded and ran back to the control room.

"Starscream, I am going to have posts at all the largely populated areas. I want you at one called Megaville about two hundred miles north east from here. GO!" Optimus ordered and Starscream nodded and left to outside of the city. He ran jumped into the air and transformed and flew to Megaville.

He was at the city and it did have a lot of people. Starscream stayed up it the air so that no one could see him. But half the city looked…destroyed and he saw the Earth military personal there. This made Starscream think, did the humans know about Grievous or the Deceptibots. He soon eluded the thought and stayed to watch over the city. He only hoped that he was able stop this war immediately but he knew that nothing was going to stop this war.


	27. No Data Match!

**Chapter 26** No Data Match!

Both Matthew and Sarah fell asleep waiting for the computer to come up with a match about General Grievous. Then a loud beeping sound came from the computer. Matthew awoke looking at his computer's clock to see it was 7:30 am in the morning. Sarah was still asleep and he didn't want to wake her. Just then he finally looked at the results.

"WHAT!" he yelled thus causing Sarah to wake up. Sarah got up from the floor and said "Wha-" She was cut off with the results.

There were no results what so ever about a General Grievous anywhere in the World's government knowledge.

"Oh great! We spend all night waiting for a match for something about a General Grievous and come up with nothing! We're back at square one!" Matthew said sitting back in his chair.

Sarah sighed and asked "What do we do now?"

Matthew rocked in his chair for a bit and said "Well, we could return to Megaville and get a dead robot for analyzing, or we can just wait for something to happen."

Sarah did not like the idea sitting around costing more lives. "I say we get a droid and see if it has any useful information." Matthew said getting out of his chair.

Sarah nodded and Matthew said "Hmm, you know this guy is pretty good. Either Grievous is not from Earth or he was able to keep this project of this army pretty well hidden from every country in the world."

"What do you think?" Sarah asked him.

"I'm not sure, but if I was going to guess I would say he is from another planet or something, I mean you know how he could evade every country in secret for so long?" Matthew said getting ready to lift the hanger for the base.

Just then the computer had a message coming in it was from the Coms of France and America. "What is it?" Sarah said answering it.

"We have found multiple large space crafts just outside Earth's orbit." The American Com said.

"We need you to keep an eye out for the city you protected earlier." The French Com said.

"Alright, but just in case; I want access to America's secret super weapon." Matthew said walking toward the computer.

"Are you crazy using a super weapon in your own country?!" Sarah said to him.

"What, It's not like it a nuclear bomb or anything." Matthew explained.

Ever since the SCA project began the country had to construct a new powerful secret super weapon representing their country.

"Enough! I'll let you have access to the Particle Cannon but use it only when it is safe to understand!" American Com said.

"Indeed." Matthew said as he took the remote controlling it.

"Sarah, you will also have access to France's secret super weapon; the Napalm Launcher but this will radiate more than America's super weapon so be careful." The French Com said.

Sarah nodded and took her remote. "May God Bless both of you." The American Com said as they both logged out.

"Well, lets get going we got possibly the whole world to save." Matthew said as he lifted the hanger and entered his ship.

Sarah nodded and entered her ship and said over the intercom. "Let's do this one together."

"Indeed." Matthew said in his laid back voice and they both got went on their way to Megaville.


	28. All out WAR!

**Chapter 27** All out WAR!

Grievous and Dr. X were outside of the city watching the droid army march in with tanks and the machine empire warriors from the Cluster.

"Soon the pathetic Earth military from all nations will fall and nothing will protect these humans from their devastation." Grievous said as Dr. X and he entered a super tank for the invasion.

"Grievous, how do plan this invasion? It would seem that you have many adversaries to fight." Dr. X said as he sat in the chair next to the captain's chair.

Grievous laughed at Dr. X's concern. "You worry too much. I have taken many planets far more advanced than this one. The strategy is flawless. You see first we send in two star fighters to get rid of the Earth chopper aircrafts. Then they will turn and perform an air strike on the ground units. When they focus on only the star fighters, we'll seen the RPGs and take out the rest of the ground units. Then we'll start the invasion, when the Powerpuffs eventually come to stop the invasion that is where the Cluster comes in. When they finish them I will finish the job." Grievous said while laughing.

"Your cunning Grievous and well thought out but you need to expect for the unexpected." Dr. X said to him.

Grievous looked at him as he sat in the captain's chair and he said "That is why there is so many being used." Megaville was in their sights. "Lets get it on." Grievous said in a low excited voice.

The Powerpuffs Girls and Dexter arrived at the still civil part of Megaville.

"Why did we get up 7:30 in the morning on a Sunday! This is a one out of the two days we get to sleep in and you have to ruin it for us!" Buttercup complained as they walked into the destroyed part of Megaville.

"Yeah, Blossom I like to know too." Bubbles asked her.

"Hey, At least you two got more then three and a half hours of sleep." Dexter said to them.

"Look, I think we should be prepared for Grievous at all times. I think we should-" Blossom was cut off by Bubbles saying "Hey, wait who's Grievous?"

They stopped and Dexter explained "According to my research of the droid invasion yesterday, all the droids took orders from one individual named General Grievous." He looked in his pocket and took out a paper with the picture of General Grievous and his specks. "According to that picture; he is very strong, very fast, and more than likely very intelligent." He explained to them.

"So this you found out last night huh four eyes." Buttercup said to him as they continued walking into the destroyed part of the city.

"So now what Blossom, there is nothing we can do here." Bubbles said as they continued walking.

"We wait and as we wait we will look for something that will lead us to General Grievous." Blossom answered as they walked up to the Military convoy.

"Stop civilians, this is a US military temporary base. Return home" said the army man standing out side the barracks.

"We are the Powerpuff Girls and this Dexter. We're the protectors of this town and we need to know what is going on." Blossom explained to the guard.

"Only authorized US personal can come in here." The guard said to them.

"Look here man we are here to protect this city just like you are to protect this country now let us in!" Buttercup yelled at the guard.

The guard just remained silent and refused to respond to them anymore.

"Buttercup what's that going to get us?" Blossom asked sarcastically.

"But were hero's too should we know to-" Bubbles was cut off from laser fire at the three helicopters.

Two droid star fighters flew over them turned and performed an air strike. It took out the few buildings that they built and a few army men too. The army men including the powerpuffs concentrated their firepower on them. But while Dexter's armor unleashed he saw in front of them a group of the skeleton looking battle droids with Rocket launchers.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY! Dexter yelled at everyone.

One of the droids had a green paint on its torso.

It lifted its arm up and put it down and said 'FIRE!" the group of battle droids aimed the rocker launchers at them.

As them started to get out of the way machine gun fire took out the droids. They all looked up to see a red and silver giant robot. He was in the air. They all took the assumption that the robot was on their side.

Starscream looked at them saw that the attack happened before he arrived but he knew that he couldn't feel sorry for what he did and leave the fight.

He landed near the girls as the army men took their weapons looked for good sniping areas. Just then an entire swam of battle droids came out from the outskirts of the city even larger than before. They were ready to make their stand but then blue lasers from the sky came took out most of the droids. The five of them looked up saw two aircrafts. The girls and Dexter recognized it immediately it was the two agents from the first invasion.

Matthew and Sarah flew over the entire droid invasion as saw that this was going to be very difficult to take them all out.

"Great, Grievous is going to take over the city if we don't take these guys out." Matthew said on the intercom.

"We should separate it will even the army better." Sarah said on her intercom. They both agreed but then Grievous saw them.

"OOM-9! Tell the Mech Destroyers to get rid of those jets!" He ordered.

"Yes sir." OOM-9 responded. "All Mech Destroyers concentrate fire power on the two aircrafts." OOM-9 said to all of them.

The droid tanks aimed their guns at the two jets. They continued to fire hit both of them.

"I'm hit!" Matthew said as his ship was going down.

He couldn't save the jet so he turned to the city and ejected from the cock-pit on top of a building. His ship flew into Grievous army and took out quite a few droids. Sarah was in the same situation and did the same thing. They were on two separate buildings and they were close to the fight.

The remaining army men, Starscream, the powerpuffs with Dexter, Matthew and Sarah were up against Grievous's massive droid army. The droids were everywhere and in less then twenty minuets they made it to the surviving part of the city with still thousands of droids still roaming the city.

The army men were requesting back up as the others stayed and fought. Starscream used his machine guns mostly, Dexter used his robot armor to fire lasers and melee attack them. Matthew used mostly his 9mm laser gun and other guns he found laying around from dead droids and things like that and if necessary he used his new lightsaber, and all the powerpuffs used their basic powers to stop them.

"Damn it! This isn't working!" Matthew said to Dexter.

Dexter was able to tell that they were going to work together whether they liked it or not.

"We need more men and some major fire power." Dexter said to him as the fired their lasers.

Matthew was considering using the Particle Cannon in the dead part of the city so that they could get rid of the continuous wave.

"Optimus Prime, Come in I need additional reinforcements. Grievous has his army toward this city." Starscream radioed.

"Starscream, I am sending in Skyfire and Side Swipe to aid you that is all I can do." Prime said as Starscream turned off the intercom.

The droid tanks aimed and all fired at Starscream. Starscream put his arms in front of the multi blasts from the cannons. They hit Starscream and he fell. Sarah used her bow and fired and electrical wires to fall and take out more droids. They were losing ground on the surviving part of the city as civilians ran.

Grievous saw how his army was advancing and the few that could defend the city were making their last stand. Besides the fact that was pretty sure that it was unnecessary he called in additional five thousand droids for insurance that he was going to win this. He didn't want to send himself or the Cluster till the time was right.

"Girls, Livesaver formation!" Blossom said over the main street fleet entered.

They all got together and all fired a white energy that collided together to fire a multicolored beam the made a big explosion. It slowed the droids from coming from coming that way for a while. It looked as if all the civilians had left the city meaning that they could use more powerful weapons and powers. And it looked as if they were going to have to.

Starscream flew into the air and threw Swindle into the air and he flew up "Swindle, Powerlink!" Starscream yelled.

Just then his Mini-Con transformed in the air and landed on Starscream's back and unleashed his laser cannons. Starscream was about to charge them when he then saw the other thing that he feared. The multicolored droid seekers from the Deceptibots, and he saw Scourge and Soundwave leading the assault. The droid seekers fired at both the city and at Grievous's droid army.

"You got to be kidding me another invasion by some else!" Matthew yelled as he cut two droids in half.

He got reconnected with Sarah they got together with powerpuffs.

"Alright you guys we need to work together if we are going to win this." Blossom announced to all of them.

"Alright we will but how do we stop this?" Sarah asked her.

"By staying and fighting to the end!" Buttercup said going back into battle.

Just then a missal was fired behind them and destroyed one of the droid seekers. They all looked behind them and saw the US army with heavy artillery.

"Tomahawk Missals! God you got to love the US of A I tell you." Matthew said with excitement.

"What is this army!?" Grievous yelled.

Grievous knew that it was Starscream's army but he could tell not only by his new insignia but by the fact he was firing at them showed that he was not in charge of Transformer attack.

"Grievous! What is this?" Dr.X demanded.

"I am not sure but this is another army to prepare about. OOM-9 contact OOM-14 and tell him to send ever droid we got!" Grievous demanded.

"Yes sir" OOM-9 said as he contacted him.

"This may be like old times back in the clone wars." Grievous laughed as he took one of the communicators.

"Send in the Cluster." Dr. X said.

Grievous did so and the Cluster came from the sky.

The Cluster creatures were stronger than any other one of the droid seekers. Scourge and Soundwave fired at anyone apposed them. They noticed that large animal like robots were easily taking out the droid seekers.

"Soundwave we are losing all of our droids we have to retreat!" Scourge said firing at one of the Cluster creature.

"Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, Ratbat eject operation destruction." Soundwave said as his cassette door opened ejecting the cassettes.

The cassettes transformed to robot mode and attacked the one of the cluster creatures. Rumble and Frenzy formed their beating of the ground and then started an Earthquake. One of the Cluster creatures fell in the hole. Ravage attack one of the Cluster creatures by grabbing him in the face as Laserbeak and Ratbat fired lasers. Some of the droid seekers concentrated their firepower on the Cluster creatures.

Just as it looked as if the Deceptibots had control over the Cluster one large Earth missal came and destroyed one of the Cluster creatures that Ravage and Laserbeak were fighting and also killed them. Soundwave was close to his cassettes and grew angry. He jumped into the air with Scourge and Soundwave fired his shoulder cannon and Scourge fired his missals at the Earth heavy artillery.

The US army sent in two Tomahawk missals launchers, two tanks, several jets, and many foot soldiers. The foot soldiers, the tanks, Starscream, the two SCA agents, Dexter, and the Powerpuffs defended the Tomahawk missals from droids.

Just then Skyfire and Side Swipe arrived.

"What took you so long!? We need your help badly!" Starscream yelled turning to them walking over the army's artillery.

"Be happy we even got here! The Deceptibots and the droids are all over not only this country but several around the world!" Side Swipe yelled back.

"What!" Matthew yelled over hearing their conversation.

Matthew knew he had only one choice if they were going to tend to the rest of not only America but the world he would have to use his secret super weapon. It was very justified to use it and they already lost Megaville anyway. He took out the remote pressed the button and it the small screen said Particle Cannon Uplink time 5:00.

They were holding off the droids but it seemed endless but they couldn't do this forever. Sarah looked as Matthew pressed the button on his remote. She didn't even know what the American secret super weapon was but she knew that Matthew would not use it in his own country unless it was the most desperate time.

Dexter's armor ran on a powerful energy which took a long time to deplete no matter how often its weapons were used. But he hasn't changed the cell for about four or five years now and it was dangerously low. Without the armor Dexter is useless in battle and he would have to run from battle instead of being in battle. Dexter stopped using his lasers and other high energy consumption abilities unless he had to and stayed away it could recharge a bit.

The Powerpuff Girls were exhausted because they had used their energy attacks so often but it would be considered necessary.

"Blossom, I can't fight anymore I'm tired." Bubbles said as she fell to the ground.

"Get up Bubbles we're all tired but until this threat is over we keep fighting." Blossom said getting Bubbles back up.

They both continued to use their powers to stop the droids from advancing.

Despite being hit with several shots from small missals from super battle droids and be shot from several droid tanks Starscream was alright. He was running out of machine gun ammo and he knew that they all couldn't keep this up forever. Starscream was going to give it another go with his laser cannons and get rid of most of the droids. But as he was going to go into the air he saw Soundwave and Scourge with several droid seekers and they all fired a brigade of lasers and missals. They all fired at the US convoy and destroyed their artillery and basically all the army men.

Skyfire and Side Swipe died from the endless brigade of missals and lasers. The Girls flew away from the impact. Matthew jumped in between two buildings to avoid being hit but impact hit him hard but he was still ready to continue the fight. Sarah wasn't near the artillery but she heard it and came back to it totally destroyed.

Starscream jumped into the air avoiding all fire power used to destroy the Earth artillery. Starscream grew angry with them and reactivated his Null Laser Cannons.

"Its time to die YOU TRATIORS!" Starscream yelled after his laser cannons were fully charged.

He then fired at Soundwave and Scourge. The two powerful laser beams flew Starscream backwards. Soundwave noticed Starscream's Null Laser Cannons traveling to them and flew away as fast as he could. The lasers hit and exploded Scourge and the group of seekers with them.

It obliterated them and Soundwave was now temporary paralyzed from the impact. The impact put a huge hole in the city flatling buildings. It also made windows from far away blow open and also flattened and pushed away many droids.

They all saw including Grievous what Starscream was truly capable of. Starscream was breathing hard as his laser cannons on his shoulders started to cool as smoke came out of them.

Matthew looked at him and said to himself "That's a good thing his on our side."

Just then another fleet of droids from the sky came with a few more thousand. Matthew grew very angry and then a sound came from his remote it said "Particle Cannon Uplink complete." He grinned at his remote and a tracking laser came from the top of the remote. He aimed the laser at the fleet ship releasing more droids. He pressed the blue button and waited.

With in less than thirty seconds a big blue energy came from the sky. The weapon fired a big blue energy beam and instantly blew up the main ship and all the droids coming from it. Matthew controlled the beam and made it go side ways. It moved slowly to his position and hit all the droids and tanks in the back.

Grievous saw the big Ion weapon coming toward his tank. He, Dr. X and OOM-9 escaped from their ship and escaped to Black Eden by a secret passage under them.

The Beam took out all the additional droids in the back of the city and soon the Ion beam died out. Soundwave just then got feeling to his legs again and flew away. Sarah saw the power of America's super weapon and was in awe. It was extraordinarily powerful and easily took out all the star ships and big vehicles that were there. She wasn't sure that her super weapon was as powerful or not.

Starscream saw this opportunity to end this invasion of droids once and for all. Starscream activated his Null Laser Cannons again fully charged and fired at all the droids. It destroyed all the remaining droids and made a huge crater. Starscream fell to the ground tired and low on energy. He needed some major Energon before fighting again.

The Powerpuffs came out of the city tired and could hardly tell that they went over their limit. Matthew walked toward the crowd barely able to walk because he was hit with some stray lasers and felt he was going to die from lack of energy. Sarah was exactly the same way as Matthew. Dexter's machine was now worthless. He too was very tired from using his machine. It was late 10:00 pm at night.

"This battle is over." Starscream said in a low voice down on one knee.

"But…not the war." Matthew said in a low voice.

"We still have to stop Grievous." Blossom said as she fell on the ground with her sisters.

"We are in no condition to fight anymore than we have." Dexter said to them as he sat leaning on a building.

"I can still stop-" Buttercup said as she attempted to get up but fainted.

"You guys follow me to my nearby underground facility it is the closest thing we can go to recover." Matthew said getting on his feet.

Sarah objected "Matthew you know you can't-" she was cut off by Matthew saying. "Do you think I care what the regulations say?" Matthew said in a low voice.

Starscream could tell that they would never make the way they were.

"I'll take you but you have to tell where it is." Starscream said tiredly.

The Particle Cannon made a good run way for Starscream to fly out. He transformed and opened his cockpit. Buttercup, Matthew and Sarah sat in there. Dexter attached his armor on him and stayed on as Blossom and Bubbles had to fly on their own. Starscream ran off the runway and flew where Matthew instructed. He lifted the hanger and they all enter inside the facility.


	29. War for Earth

**Chapter 28** The war for Earth

Grievous and Dr. X watched the monitors of Grievous's droid army all over the world. They were of Washington D.C., Moscow, Paris, and a few other major cities of the world.

"This is interesting; the fact that the Transformers were to interfere, I thought they would mind their own business when it came to over throwing Earth." Dr. X said sipping his tea.

"Good job Grievous. You lost your army at your own invasion if I had control over one of the-" Zim was cut off by Grievous smashing his head into the ground and saying "Will you shut up! I'd like to see you handle an army against Earth's military, super heroes, and Transformers!" Grievous yelled then let his foot off him.

"We'll worry about those who stopped us at Megaville later. Now we must continue the war with the other nations military and the Deceptibots." Grievous stated as Zim walked away rubbing his head.

"Indeed, I have sent the Cluster to keep an eye out for them; we must stay informed about them. Although they are exhausted and to rest if they are going to stop us, so while they rest we must make our big push." Dr. X said taking another sip of tea.

"We'll use… my super Protoika. A new droid that is too expensive to make many of but they are worth the price." Grievous said typing something on the computer.

The monitor showed the droid Grievous was talking about. It looked some what like Grievous but was not organic like him. I was taller than Grievous, had a large laser machine gun of its left arm and could form into a lightsaber like weapon, it was double shielded and they were just was fast as Grievous.

"Interesting droid. How many do you have?" Dr. X asked.

"Around fifty they can wipe out some major military complexes." Grievous stated.

Then Dr. X decided thought that Zim should show his ability and Mojo. "Zim get Mojo and get over here." Dr. X demanded. Zim and Mojo walked toward him. "Well Zim I think it is you show me your ability." Zim's backpack unleashed four legs making him stand up high and said "Finally, you shall see what Zim can really do! After you see me out there you are going to-" Zim was cut off by Dr. X saying "Mojo will be coming with you." "What!" Zim yelled his robotic legs walked over to Dr. X and yelled "NO! I want to lead an invasion alone!"

Grievous laughed and Dr. X couldn't figure out why. "Fine." Zim looked at Grievous in confusion. "I'll give command of one my forces in India. You lead the force well there and I will give you the chance to stop one of the outside forces." Grievous said to him and Dr. X nodded.

"Yes finally I will be able to show you all what I can really do!" Zim said walking on his four robot legs laughing.

"Are sure about this Grievous?" Dr. X said.

"Yes, India in an easy target besides even if he dose mess this up we can easily fix what he did." Grievous said walking over to OOM-9 who was outside the door.

"OOM-9, Contact OOM-14 for the droid group called 6579." Grievous ordered.

"Yes sir" OOM-9 said going to the communications room.

"Soon this planet and all its resources will be ours." Grievous said.

"Indeed" Dr. X said.

They both just stood there and continued to watch the monitors.

Sunstorm was still in space and was watched the war continue. He was surprised that he saw that there was a completely other invasion going on.

Although he did not worry because if he had to he would make the planet destroy it self then take all the energy.

"Sunstorm!" a monotone voice came from the door.

It was Soundwave and he was severely injured. "The invasion of Megaville was unsuccessful and Scourge is gone." Soundwave said as he fell to his knees.

Jettara came from the other room angry. Jettara and Scourge were brother and sister.

"Who did this" She said grabbing Soundwave by the neck.

"Starscream!" Soundwave said screaming for air.

She let go of him surprised. Her husband killed her brother. She was sure that Starscream wasn't capable of taking a transformer's life unless there was something to gain. She then realized why. She turned on him just as all the Deceptibots did. She left the room with saying a word with a serious face on.

"Soundwave, we don't need Megaville anymore. Let's move on and I want you to lead another invasion in North America in Townsville. Now get to repair bay and get ready for your next mission." Sunstorm said sitting back down.

He thought that he was going use that weapon only as a last resort but if he gets the chance he was going to kill Starscream with it. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy but as far as he could see. This was the only way in getting Earth.

It was hard to tell who is winning this battle. The droids have taking a few large places. Some places Earth seemed impossible to stop and the Deceptibots have also seemed to be winning. He just sat in his chair waiting for the perfect time.


	30. Rest, Repair, and Plan

**Chapter 29** Rest, Repair, and Plan

All of them arrived at the small base. Matthew and Sarah had to squeeze out because they were cramped up in the cock pit on Starscream. Matthew carried Buttercup into one of the small rooms that was built in the facility. Dexter, Blossom and Bubbles took Dexter's armor off of Starscream.

Starscream then transformed kneeling to prevent hitting the ceiling. Matthew then arrived back to the hanger.

"There are extra rooms you can sleep in the back." Matthew said walking away.

"Should we?" Bubbles asked.

"I am not sure if we should trust them." Blossom answered.

"None of us are in condition to go to our own homes now we have to stay." Dexter said to them.

"You might as well." Starscream said sitting leaning on the wall of the hanger. "It's too dangerous to go back out there and we have no energy to fight anyone." Starscream explain then putting head down and closing his optics.

"You can stay in the extra rooms but you are going to have to share." Sarah said to them as she too was leaving as they the three of them followed her.

The two rooms were small and it was hard for them to decide how they were going to do this. Blossom and Bubbles wanted to stay in the same room but they knew that Buttercup would probably freak if Dexter slept in the same room. Now there were two separate beds but it didn't seem right to them. It was then decided that Dexter and Blossom would stay in the same room and Bubbles would stay in the room with Buttercup. The rooms were very basic. Two small beds, a fan, and a lamp were all that was in the room.

Blossom fell asleep almost immediately but Dexter watched her sleep but she was not smiling like she usually did in the courtyard at school. She looked angrier this time and she was clenching her fist again. Dexter knew why too and he too was angry but he kept it inside more then she has. It's been hard on all of them see people dying and so much devastation in two days was a lot to take in. Dexter then turned his head and fell asleep.

Bubbles slept across from Buttercup and looked at her. She was hoping that see would be alright. As far as she could see she was still unconscious. Even though Buttercup was mean to her all the time they were still very close. She got to sleep pretty fast after laying down on the bed.

Matthew first prayed for the more people dying and for this senseless war to end. Matthew was a strong Catholic but he understands his job and as far as he was concerned what he did in Megaville was justified and had to be done. He was unsure of he was going to do the next day. An all out war was occurring and they didn't have any energy to stop it. He knew that his authority was no longer just with the USA but with the entire world. He would have to help all the countries if Earth is to survive. He just lay in bed in anger, confusion, and sadness. It took him awhile till he fell asleep.

Sarah went straight to bed sad and worried. She was not ready for such an attack. She was worried about France and her family there. But she knew that they would have to start in America before they could do anything. They have no mode of transportation except for the giant robot in the hanger but she knew that local comes first. All she could do is wait and hope that her family was alright and that France can hold them off. It took her almost an hour to get to sleep.

Starscream stayed in the hanger still thinking he was a failure for his pathetic attempt to save everyone. Who knows how many humans were lost and more still counting. And he knew that Transformers were losing their lives out there. Starscream didn't have the energy to even fire a shot with something so he had to wait for the humans to rest so he could be of more help then. He needed to recharge and need a lot of Energon. He kept wondering why everyone was now following Sunstorm. He knew he wasn't the best leader but Sunstorm's strategy was terrible and it would cost more Transformers lives. He then fell asleep starting to do a simple recharge.

Sarah awoke to a sound of explosions and laser fire but it didn't sound like it was from up above or from the inside. She left her room and saw Matthew at his computer in the control room. She looked at the time and it was 5:23 am. The monitor showed several cities around the world and they were changing to other cities. They all showed them in battle with droids, Transformers, or both.

Matthew sighed and turned around "I can hardly sleep knowing that this is going on. We have to stop them but how?" Matthew said in a low voice.

Sarah sat right next to him and said "I know but we can't hide forever and wait to die or till they find us."

Matthew looked down and said "Yeah I know but first we need to be in top shape till we get into battle and know what our next move is."

"Well, we do have those super kids and that giant robot maybe they know how to stop this." Sarah said to him.

Matthew turned his head slightly and looked at her and then thought about. The giant robot was a Transformer, who seemed to be very powerful, He knows what the Powerpuffs were capable of and he could tell the boy was very intelligent he probably could be very useful.

"Well first we get healed and as we do that we try and get in contact with the Coms and as we do that, we will get see what the others know and try and get rid of him." Matthew stated.

She agreed and asked "When do we wake them?"

"Give them a few more minutes and then we will wake them." Matthew said.

She lay back on the chair and waited for something to happen.

It was silent for awhile till Matthew said "So why did you make a bow?" He asked.

She was knew what he was at with this. All the SCA agents need to make their own signature weapon representing their country. Matthew's was the 9mm laser gun as Sarah made a bow and arrow with laser properties.

"What I can't have different weapon besides a gun?" she asked with a tone.

"What? I'm just asking I mean you know most SCA agents made handgun or rifle weapons and you are one of the few who made something different." Matthew explained.

Sarah remained silent for a moment.

Then she answered "I don't like guns, it have always hated war and even this job. Whether it is justified or not I hate have to do this sometimes." Sarah said.

Matthew was going to say something about that was not the question but he then thought it wasn't necessary. "Well I say we get them up now." Matthew said getting up. Sarah also got up and followed him.

Buttercup awoke still tired and weak. Bubbles was awaken by Sarah and when Sarah left she saw that Buttercup awoke. She went and hugged her as she was trying to get up.

"Bubbles, Get off!" Buttercup said slightly pushing her off.

"Buttercup, are you alright?" Bubbles asked as she tried to get her putting her on her feet.

"Agh, Where are we?" Buttercup asked.

"We are in a base of those two agents that helped us at the battle." Bubbles responded.

Buttercup was in no condition to do anything to retaliate. She eventually got her balance and they both walked out of the room.

Sarah awoke both Dexter and Blossom and they both got up.

As they got up Blossom said "I still don't think we should trust them."

Dexter looked at her and said "Well, we are in a predicament here. But we have no other options. Besides we will just keep an eye on them."

Blossom sighed and as she was about to walk out the door she said "Do you trust them?"

Dexter didn't know what she was going with this but answered "Like I said Blossom, I am keeping my eyes open." She nodded and they both left the room.

"Yo, Transformer!" Matthew yelled as he was walking into the hanger.

Starscream awoke from Matthew's yelling. "Hmph, What!" Starscream responded.

"You don't look good what kind of power do you Transformers run on anyway?"

Starscream turned his head to him and said "Energon"

Matthew lifted his eye brow and said "What?"

Matthew has heard of Energon before and knew what it was but he didn't know how to make Energon cubes which seemed that all the Transformers did.

"What if I gave you strictly magma energy?" Matthew suggested.

Starscream didn't prefer getting energy this way but desperate times for desperate measures. Starscream nodded. Matthew's base and a few other SCA bases ran of Earth's Heat which is actually one of the most powerful sources of energy but also most expensive.

Just then Sarah and the others came out from the back and entered the hanger. Starscream turned his head to see them.

"Well, it's good to see thee up and about again." Matthew said looking at Buttercup.

Buttercup just gave smirk on her face. Matthew just grinned.

"So were exactly are we?" Dexter asked as he they walked toward Matthew.

"We are in an underground US of A government base." Matthew responded as Sarah walked next to him.

"Well then who are you guys anyway?" Blossom asked.

Matthew leaned against Starscream's leg sighed and said "Oh forget regulations, we are-" he was cut off by Sarah saying "Matthew! I know that you know we can't-"

Matthew cut her off by saying "Like I said; forget regulations. Besides when they wrote those I don't think they had a galactic war in mind." Matthew explained.

Sarah just grew angry and sat at the computer in the hanger.

"Well anyway, Matthew T Moore and Sarah" he said pointing at himself and Sarah "are government agents for an agency's project called the SCA or Special Country Agents." Matthew explained to them getting off of Starscream.

"So who are you four?" Sarah asked them.

The red head one in pink said "Blossom" the blonde blue one said "Bubbles" the black hair green one said "Buttercup" and the boy in the lab coat said "Dexter".

"What about you Transformer?" Matthew said looking at Starscream.

Starscream looked at them and said "My name is Starscream."

"So what's the plan Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom put her head down said in a low voice "I don't know."

"Oh come on leader girl! Surly you can come up with something!" Buttercup yelled.

"You know we have to work together on this." Sarah said to them.

"Fine but I have control what we do got it!" Blossom said to her.

Matthew then walked to a console on the wall then Matthew said "Hey Starscream, get on the left and hook that hose in were you recharge."

Starscream took the hose that was close to him and put it on his back were his Mini-Con usually landed when they power linked. Matthew then pressed a few buttons on a nearby counsel and Starscream started to recharge.

"Do you guys have any contact with anyone else you work with?" Dexter asked.

"No… I already tried with both America and France." Sarah answered.

"So you do work for different governments." Dexter said.

Sarah nodded and said "Yes, but I am unsure why we are helping each other."

Matthew then said "Alright guys lets talk about what is going to happened next."

"Well I say go in and take out all the armies." Buttercup exclaimed.

"Buttercup! That won't work we would be doing what we did yesterday all over again." Blossom said sitting on the ground.

"Besides it would take to much time to do it that way anyway." Matthew explained.

"I say we get rid of the Deceptibots first." Starscream said.

"That would not be a good idea." Dexter said to them.

"Why not?" Bubbles and Sarah said in unison.

"I could tell that the droids are easily manufactured but very effective. If we just focused our forces on the Transformers, Grievous's droid army will more than likely have control over a large part of the Earth by then." Dexter explained.

Bubbles sat down on the floor next to Blossom, Dexter and Buttercup and said "I say we hid everyone." Bubbles said.

Everyone looked at here like she suggested using a pea shooter against a Transformer.

"What would that prove?" Matthew asked sarcastically.

"I say we go after the leaders of each army." Sarah suggested. So far that seemed to be the best option but that would not stop the armies.

"It's good but what about the armies?" Blossom asked.

"Well actually-" Dexter was cut off.

Buttercup yelled saying "Oh come on you two, don't you guys have special government weapons!"

Matthew and Sarah looked at her weirdly and Matthew said "First, what that going to prove, and second, Are you stupid! Firing a nuclear weapon or any other arsenal would probably will kill not only them but innocent people in the crossfire."

"And America's secret super weapons need to recharge." Sarah explained.

Dexter then said "Anyways, Grievous droids are work by a signal. So if we get rid of the signal the droids will deactivate." Dexter finished.

"Perfect now we need to find the signal and then focus on the Deceptibots." Starscream said.

Sarah looked at the robot and thought that he knew something about the Transformers.

"Starscream, do you know something about the Deceptibots?" Sarah asked.

Starscream nodded and said "Yes, I was former leader of the Deceptibots, till a seeker-a transformer that looks similar to me- named Sunstorm somehow made my army betrayed me and took control of my position."

"Well we know our enemies and we now how to stop the one of the armies." Matthew said than continued "We need to get this done as quickly as possible. So we need to split and find our locations of were we are going to do this." He said walking toward his computer.

"Does your computer have global access?" Dexter asked.

"Indeed why?" Matthew asked.

"Maybe I can find the signal for the droids." Dexter said walking toward his computer.

Matthew let him on and Sarah got off the chair so he could use it. "Okay, now we need to find a way to stop those Transformers." Blossom exclaimed as she also walked toward the computer.

"I know how to stop Sunstorm. But I need to find a way to lure his army away to do it." Starscream said.

Buttercup flew to his face and said "Yeah! Taking out giant robots is my specialty; just tell what to do if I can take out a bunch of dumb robots!"

Matthew then snickered "Right! Like you alone can take on an army of Transformers. It took all of us to take out an army of Battle Droids."

Buttercup grew angry and flew to him and said "Like you could take on one."

"I never said I could." Matthew said in a mild manner voice.

"Enough of this!" Sarah said to them as she went between them.

"Look all I am saying is-" Matthew cut off by Dexter saying "I found it!"

"Alright!" Matthew said joyfully.

"Where is it?" Bubbles asked walking toward the computer.

"It is in space were a group of star ships. It is on one of them. The ID number is 6334563." Dexter explained.

"That's General Grievous's ship _The Invisible Hand II_." Starscream said to them.

It seemed logical that Grievous would be in it but it would not make sense do to the fact that he has been with his armies all over Earth.

"Alright, but what about Sunstorm?" Sarah asked.

"Knowing that coward he is probably in space on a star ship over looking the battle." Starscream said in anger.

"Alright, then Bubbles, Buttercup, Starscream you go-"Blossom was cut off by Matthew saying. "Whoa, what makes you leader?"

Blossom turned to him and said "I am leader of the Powerpuffs and I say I lead this."

Matthew shook his head and said "And I am the American SCA agent making me second in command of the organization what's your point?"

"This is getting us nowhere lets just let Blossom lead this." Sarah said to Matthew.

"Well I didn't want to be leader I just saying you know don't jump to conclusions." Matthew said.

Everyone remained silent at that comment.

Then Blossom said "Anyways Bubbles, Buttercup, I want you two to work with Starscream and stop Sunstorm."

Buttercup flew in the air with a quick jolt and Bubbles also got in the air.

"All ready then, Dex, Blossom, we are going to look for General Grievous on Earth. And Sarah I want you-" Matthew was cut off by Sarah saying

"I'm not taking orders from you. I am going home and protect my family and my country."

All of them were somewhat puzzled at the statement.

"Look you can't go to France we have no aircrafts." Matthew explained.

Sarah just ran away to the elevator and said nothing and left the base.

"Great!" Matthew said.

"We can't stay and waste time we need to stop this war." Dexter said.

"Indeed." Matthew said lift the base and opening the hanger shutter. "Alright let's do this." Blossom said flying out.

Starscream removed the cord from his back and transformed and flew out of the base. Matthew used a jet pack that was experimental but took the risk. Dexter's armor energy cell was recharged with magma energy and his armor worked again and he flew out. Buttercup and Bubbles followed Starscream into space. As for Matthew, Dexter and Blossom flew to no exact lead to find General Grievous.


	31. Located search Party

**Chapter 30** Located search party

Grievous and Dr. X were still in Black Eden waiting for something to happen. Then the shutter door opened and closed. It was Zim with his robotic legs on his backpack destroyed.

"Look like you couldn't even stop one of the lower military resistance countries." Grievous said to Zim as he walked toward him.

"This was to be expected General, but we must take his mistakes into consideration." Dr. X said to them.

"You only gave me two hundred droids!" Zim yelled at Grievous.

"You sent in all your droids into a city that had little military resistance and you still lost. You now know what it is like to be in war and what the consequences are when you do not know the laws of war." Grievous said to him.

Dr. X walked next to Grievous and said to Zim "Get me more tea." Zim just stumped out of the room to get his tea.

"That should have been expected." Dr. X said to Grievous.

"I knew he would fail it was just to see what he would do if you would have given him a chance." Grievous responded.

"Now we must keep an eye out fo-"

Just then they had a call come in. Dr. X and Grievous walked to the computer and answered it. It was one of the Cluster creatures.

"Sir we have found three of the targets." The Cluster creature said to them.

The monitor showed Matthew, Dexter and Blossom flying.

"Good work, keep following them till they reach their target." Dr. X ordered.

Grievous looked at the monitor and said "They are looking for me." Dr. X looked at him. "They may not know were I am but they know who I am because of the invasion I made a couple days ago." Grievous explained.

"Ah, the American agent you fought that day." Dr. X said.

"Indeed so we will send them a little surprise." Grievous said laughing to himself.

Dr. X was confused at Grievous's attitude toward this.

"It's time we use the Protokia I doubt they can stop three of them." Grievous said to him.

"General, do you think you are going to do to them?" Dr. X asked curious.

"I am taking them to a small former Canadian base that was used for integration and holding of strong criminals against that country. I need to fight the American Jedi so I can earn his lightsaber." Grievous explained.

"What about the other two?" Dr. X asked.

"I want them to see their last hope for survival is killed in front of them." Grievous said pushing his cape out of the way and leaving the room.

"General, then what?" Dr. X said.

"I will kill them." Grievous answered as he left the room.

Then Zim came with his tea and gave it to him. Dr. X continued to watch monitors and waited to see Grievous's move.


	32. Starscream & Family

**Chapter 31** Starscream & Family

Starscream, Buttercup, and Bubbles all flew into space to the invasion star ships.

"So, what's the plan Star?" Buttercup asked as they closed in on the invasion.

"I need you two to divert the Deceptibots forces so I can take care of the leader and I will control them now." Starscream responded.

"So then you lead our new forces against Grievous." Bubbles added.

Although that wasn't entirely true. Starscream wasn't going to retake control over the Deceptibots; he was going to destroy it. After what they did to him he didn't care about becoming a leader anymore. For all he cared he could be an Autobot soldier for the rest of his life.

Just then they got close to the invasion. "Swindle, Null Laser Cannon." Starscream said and his laser cannons unleashed from his back.

Sunstorm was sitting at his leader chair still watching the battle on Earth. He was thinking about Jettara and what she was going to do. What he really wondered how Starscream and Jettara even got married? They didn't even look like a good couple although they did have beautiful transformer to him. He just wished he could say Air Strike was his son.

Then their early warning systems went off. "What is it?" Sunstorm said.

Soundwave looked at the monitor and said "It is Starscream and two of the super powered humans."

"Looks like Starscream have either joined the humans or the Autobots. Either way he is still going to die. Droid Seekers attack!" The remaining droid seekers inside the ship left to fight the intruders.

The three of them saw the droid seekers flying toward them. Starscream then transformed and unleashed his wing sword. The droids then fired their lasers at them.

"Alright Star, we'll lead them away from the main ship you take out the Sunstorm." Buttercup said.

Bubbles and Buttercup flew in front of Starscream. They flew around them so they could get them to follow them. It worked most of the droid seekers followed them. Although some of the seekers were still concentrating their firepower on Starscream.

Starscream flew to them full speed with his red wing sword. He then flew under a droid seeker and cut him in half. Two other seekers flew behind Starscream and they aimed their lasers at him.

"Null Laser Cannon." Starscream said and gave a quick short charge with his laser cannons and fired. The laser cannons destroyed the two seekers. Several other seekers were in front of him now fired their lasers at him. Starscream flew at them full speed and took out his lightsaber. He ignited the blue lightsaber and cut through two droid seekers, one on the left and one on the right of him. He then turned back and cut another seeker into two half with both his swords.

The invasion ships concentrated its guns on Starscream after all the seekers around him were destroyed. Before they could fire Starscream unleashed his laser cannons again fired and destroyed the cannons about to fire at him but it also disabled some of the starships defense weapons.

Starscream turned at the two humans that aided him. They were still fighting many droids but as far as he could see they were doing fine against them.

He then flew on top of the starship and used his two swords to cut through. Making a big square and entered the ship. two Sweeps were in the hallway Starscream entered in.

"Stop where you are former leader." One of the Sweeps said as they both raised their blasters at him.

Starscream rushed them with swords before they could even fire he cut both their arms off with the blasters in their hands. Starscream then turned around and stabbed both of them in the back in a matter of two seconds. Starscream then took out his swords and ran toward the shutter at the end of the hall. The shutter was locked and the code was changed. Starscream got frustrated and cut opened the shutter door. He then ran into the starship's defense room. The room was empty as far as he could see. He ran to through the room to make it to the control bridge.

Then a dark blue figure came from ceiling. She then stood up and it was Jettara. Starscream lowered his swords and started to get control of himself.

"Jettara what are you doing?" Starscream asked.

"Going to stop you Starscream." She said to him as she took out a fire energy sword.

"The Deceptibots turned on me! And you were with them when you turned on me." Starscream yelled raising his swords again.

"You killed my brother and you just now killed two more of my brothers." Jettara yelled.

"Why Jettara, Why I was your husband and we are raising a child why did you want to stop this?" Starscream demanded.

"I was at first sad that I was going to have to make you run but It was for the good of the Deceptibots. But now I want you dead for you murdered my brother." She then gasped. She noticed Starscream's insignia. It was completely Autobot. "And you betrayed your own Transformer race!"

She screamed as she rushed him with her flaming sword. Starscream hit her sword down on the ground with his wing sword and attempted to slash her with his lightsaber. She let go of her sword and jumped the lightaber over Starscream. Then with her claws slash Starscream in the back. He screamed of the pain and swung his lightsaber around again and missed. She then grabbed her sword again attempted to slash him. Starscream dodged the attack and then cut Jettara on her torso with the lightsaber. It cut her armor off completely. Starscream walked toward her and was about to cut her straight down the middle. But he couldn't he had his lightsaber raised ready to kill her but he couldn't do it…it was his wife after all. As Starscream was hesitating Jettara used powers against Starscream. She used a mind blast at him. Starscream dropped his swords and grabbed his head because of the pain. Then they heard foot steps. It was Sunstorm with a group of other Deceptibots.

"Your good with a sword Starscream but one thing you don't understand is that everyone has betrayed you including your family." He said to him.

Starscream got up and was about to punch Sunstorm but Jettara used another mind blast stronger than the other one. Starscream fell to the ground unconscious.

"Take him to a cell on the prison and land us on Earth at Megaville, where Starscream made his pathetic attempt to save everyone. He's no better a leader as he is an Autobot." Sunstorm said laughing.

He was going to do what he had planed. "Sunstorm, what about the super humans?" Soundwave asked.

"Call our seekers back and make a landing near Megaville." Sunstorm ordered.

"Keep it up Bubbles I think Star will get these to stop killing us soon." Buttercup said punching through a droid.

Just then the seekers transformed and flew away. Bubbles and Buttercup were puzzled.

"What just happened?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know but we got to go see were Star is." Buttercup said.

Just then the fleet ship Starscream was on flew into Earth. "We got to follow that ship." Buttercup said. Bubbles nodded and flew to Earth.


	33. Where are those Protokia?

**Chapter 32** Where are those Protokia?

Matthew, Blossom, and Dexter flew for about fifteen to twenty miles and found nothing but dead cities, dead droids, and dead Transformers. It seem hopeless to find Grievous this way. They were in a large field area near a bunch of rocks.

"Can we rest for a moment?" Blossom asked as they were flying.

Matthew sighed and landed. They were flying for a while but they were kind of in a hurry but knowing himself he would probably would do the same thing if he had the ability to fly. Dexter also landed his armor and Blossom landed and rested on a rock.

"Well since we've stopped where do we go from here?" Matthew asked them.

"Well according to Grievous's strategy I say he is going to attack somewhere north." Dexter explained.

Matthew walked back and forth and said "I wonder what Grievous wants with Earth anyway? I mean Earth can't be that full with riches."

"Well if Grievous has drills that can go further into the Earth than ours can then he could have nearly unlimited energy and materials." Dexter explained.

"Really, like my facility?" Matthew asked in wonder.

"In a way yes." Dexter answered.

"Okay but what would Grievous want with natural resources?" Blossom asked getting off the rock.

"Who knows maybe to make more droids or something." Dexter answered.

"Yeah, but motive is not important right now it stopping him. Blossom, are you alright to fly again?" Matthew asked turning on the jet pack.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Blossom responded. "Good now lets go find General Grievous." Dexter said turning on his armor's jet boots.

"Cluster, unleash the Protokia!" Grievous ordered on the intercom.

The Cluster creature activated the Protokia in the box next to him. The box opened and six red eyes glowed. They walked out slowly then in an instant they ran to where they were ordered.

"Alright now let's get out of here." Matthew said as they took off.

Just then three large gray robots came in front of them. Blossom lunged and punched one to the ground. Matthew turned off the jet to fall and fired his laser gun at it and another one fell. Dexter lunged in and grabbed the last one and threw it on the ground. They all landed after their attack on the droids.

"Well that was path-" Matthew was cut off in surprise by see the droids getting back up.

Matthew looked at them and they reminded him of General Grievous himself but he could tell by their eyes and there arms that they were not.

"Okay we'll all attack one and fight alone till we got one of these robots out." Blossom ordered.

Matthew and Dexter nodded and waited for the droids to attack. There was a moment of silence and no movement. The three droids and the three of them just stared at each other. Then out of the blue, the three droids attacked in full speed. They were very fast and strong.

Blossom dodged the droids rush attack. The droid turned and around and aimed his left arm at her and it the hand turned into a laser machine gun and fired. She dodged the laser fire by flying around the droid. She then used her laser eyes on the droid. The droid saw the lasers and stood still and a laser shield went up defected her lasers off. She got frustrated with this droid. She then rushed the droid and tried to use hand to hand combat. The droid wasn't able to fight back but it was able to avoid the endless brigade of punches and kicks. After a long brigade of punches she flew back and was able figure that this wasn't working against this droid. The droid's left arm again changed but into a yellow laser sword. Blossom kept her guard up. The droid then rush her. Blossom ducked as the droid ran above her. As she was under the droid she punched the droid up into the air. She then took to the air as the droid was going up. As she caught up with the droid she used her ice breath that froze the droid. It fell to ground frozen in ice. She wasn't sure if she had beaten it. Then as she got closer the droid broke out of the ice and swung the yellow laser blade in her face. She backed off to avoid being cut in half. The droid's arm changed into a gun again but fired a blue electric bolt. The bolt was fast and Blossom didn't even see it. She was hit with it and it put her unconscious.

Matthew first avoided the droid by going on the side of it. And then he did and side jump kick on the droid. And as the droid was trying to avoid falling down Matthew took out his laser gun and fired at the droid five times. The droid turned and put up a laser shield and deflected all the lasers he fired.

"Aw, Come on!" He said to himself.

The droid then raised its left arm and it changed to a laser machine gun with rotating barrels. Before the droid could fire Matthew used his Pulse power and put it to his speed for running and punched the droid and it fell to the ground. The droid jumped up immediately and its left arm changed to a yellow laser sword. Matthew automatically took out his lightsaber and rush against the droid. Their sabers clashed and as Matthew was about to slash the droid, the droid's left arm changed to the gun again and the fired a blue electric bolt. He tried to block the bolt with his lightsaber but the electricity travel through the lightsaber and hit Matthew and put him unconscious.

Dexter first dodged the droid in his big metal armor. Dexter examined the droid with his built-in scanner. It showed that the droid was made of some sort of alloy that was a stronger as steal but much lighter. It also showed that this droid was capable of doing many things like climbing walls and attachment to metallic things. Dexter wished he could change his armor to fight this droid but he couldn't. The droid rushed him as his lift arm changed to a yellow laser sword. Dexter took one his arms and punched the droid hard. The droid flew a few yards but went back on it feet instantly. He the droid changed his arm to a machine gun but it fired a blue electric bolt. Dexter covered himself from the electric bolt. The electricity hit his armor but had no effect. Dexter snickered and punched the droid again. The droid flew again. Dexter then activated his laser cannon of his right arm of his armor. The hand of the armor transformed into a large barrel of the gun. It then fired a large green laser beam and obliterated the droid while it was in the air. Dexter then ran to see what happened to Matthew and Blossom.

They were unconscious as he could see. He ran to them but as he did that the two other droids came out and fired their electric bolts. Dexter blocked again but the shock electricity was too much for his armor to handle. The electricity also shocked him. He crawled out of his armor and fainted. The two remaining droids took them to a near by Canadian base just as Grievous ordered.


	34. Father & Son

**Chapter 33** Father and Son

Starscream was put in a small cell on the ship. Swindle was taken away from him and was put in the cell next to him. His weapons were also confiscated. He awaked a little after he was taken to his cell. Starscream stayed sitting down and thought of himself as a failure again for messing this up. All he had done ever since the Deceptibots turned on he had failed. He closed his optics and put his head down.

"Dad!" a voice came from outside his cell.

It was Air Strike; Starscream's son. Starscream ran to the end of his cell to see his son.

He kneeled to him and said "How did you get here? You can get in trouble here."

"I know that but I wanted to be with you one last time." Air Strike told him.

Starscream looked at him and smiled. He too was happy to see that at least one person hasn't turned on him.

"Dad, what is going on what is going to happen to you?" Air Strike asked.

Starscream remained silent. There was so much to explain to him and he didn't want to tell his son this especially when he was so young. But he knew that if he wanted to be a good father he would have to tell the truth.

"Your mother and all the other transformers that have your insignia turned on me."

Air Strike was in shock. His mother turned on his father and he loved both very much.

"But why?" his son asked.

"To them I am not a good leader and I am not either. They all want that yellow seeker to be leader." Starscream explained.

"But Mom was talking about marrying him." Air Strike said to him.

Starscream grew angry and said "That stealing traitor! I don't believe that Jettara is actually considering marrying him."

Air Strike walked back away from his cell. Starscream felt bad now that he made his son fear him. "Air Strike, you must leave the Deceptibots and go to the Autobots at Autobot City." Starscream instructed.

Air Strike was puzzled. "Why?" he asked.

"You don't Sunstorm will be your father." Starscream explained.

Air Strike ran back to his father cell and said "But you're my father."

Starscream just put his head down and said "Sunstrom is going to kill me. I can't stop him-" Starscream was cut off.

"Then I will stop him!" Air Strike said.

"No!" Starscream yelled. "Air Strike, you are my only child and I don't want you to end up with the same fate." Starscream said to him.

"Dad just tell-" Air Strike was cut off by the door opening and closing. Jettara and two droid seekers came in and carried Air Strike away.

"Hey let go!" Air Strike said trying to fight them out.

"Let go of my son! You hurt him and I'll-" Starscream was cut off by Jettara saying. "Our son, soon to be my son, then Sunstorm's son." Jettara said.

"Why are you considering marrying Sunstorm? If knew this would happen I would have let Gavlatron kill you!" Starscream yelled.

Jettara got angry and used a mind blast at Starscream. Starscream grabbed his head because of the pain.

"I did love you then but when the power of leadership got to you it has caused nothing but pain." Jettara stated.

Starscream got up releasing his head. "Like this attack costing transformers lives is any better."

Jettara smiled and said "With this planets natural resources he could rebuild the seekers and make new better models of the lost transformers."

Starscream was sickened by this. He was wondering what made her this way. She was a loving and caring mother and wife but now she seemed to be an evil female Decepticon.

"What does it matter? I will just come back as a ghost like I always have and I will do what needed to be done then and I will have all my memories back." Starscream said smiled.

Jettara got confused and this was not a good sign. She then smiled and said

"Maybe but I have a stronger spark than yours. I will kill you and then you will be nothing."

Starscream remained silent. Jettara left without saying anything. Starscream sat back down and thought how his son was going to make it as is mother this way and Sunstorm as his father.

The two droid seekers took Air Strike to a small room in the starship. Air Strike sat at the small chair that was there. All he could think about was what Starscream took him. He was close to both his mother and father but it was starting to change. In the past his father taught him how to fly and basic combat training. But after that he would always be working. As for his mother she spent more time with him. But after what Starscream told him in there and his mother constantly tell him to forget his own real father he couldn't love his mother now. He decided that he must do what his father told him, join the Autobots. Just then Jettara came in the room. Air Strike was full of fear of his mother and he wanted to run away.

"Air Strike, I do not want you to leave this ship till we return to Cybertron understand." Jettara demanded.

Air Strike nodded hopping that something would help him and his father.


	35. Introduction to your Death

**Chapter 34** Introduction of your Death

Matthew awoke in some sort of prison and saw that they lost against the droids. He knew he wasn't invincible but thought he could take a droid like that.

He walked at the end of his cell and saw a dark grey hallway. There were a couple of chairs and other cells in that hallway. Matthew pulled on the bars of the cell seeing if they were strong. He then realized the flag painted on top of the cells on the other side of him. It was the Canadian flag. Matthew hoped that the Canadian SCA agent was doing his job and help him out.

Then Matthew realized that he still had his lightsaber. Took it off his belt and examined it.

"Either someone really stupid and forgot to confiscate my weapons or something's up." Matthew said to him self.

He didn't have his laser gun anymore or any other equipment. He then ignited his lightsaber and was about to cut through the bars but stopped and deactivated it. This seemed to convenient for his current situation considering the fact that he was put here to be in a cell. He looked in the hallway again and all around the cell. He found nothing that seemed to trigger any sort of harm to anyone. He double checked and then reignited his lightsaber.

He cut through the bars and walked out. He looked for cameras or any other surveying equipment and saw nothing. He then saw Blossom in the cell next to him she was unconscious. He cut through her cell and she awoken from the sound of lightsaber cut through the bars.

"How are thou? Is thou alright?" Matthew said helping her up.

"I'm fine I think. Where's Dexter?" Blossom asked. "He must be in another cell. Come on let's find him." Matthew said as they both walked out of her cell.

They looked at the cell next to Blossom's and there was Dexter also unconscious. Matthew was about to cut through the bars again but Blossom grabbed the door lock and ripped it apart. Matthew just chuckled and deactivated his lightsaber. Dexter awoke form the sound of the lock being ripped apart.

Blossom helped Dexter up and asked "Are you okay?"

Dexter caught his balance and said "Just a few burns and cuts. No serious injury."

Matthew looked around hallway to see what there was and still saw nothing. Matthew was sure that Grievous was doing this but this was going to convenient for them.

"Something bothering you Matthew?" Dexter asked as he and Blossom walked out of his cell.

"Yeah, this is too easy. I wake up with my lightsaber and I get you two out and nothing has happened to stop us. Something's up so I suggest we watch our backs." Matthew responded.

"Those droids that we lost against. Weren't those General Grievous's, so shouldn't he be here?" Blossom asked as they started to walk down the hallway.

"He must have told his droids to hold us here so it is possible he will be here." Dexter responded.

"But if he wants us dead then why didn't he make the droids kill us?" Blossom asked.

"Because, knowing someone like Grievous he wants to kill us himself." Matthew said as they made it to the door at the end of the hall.

They entered the room to find a large hall. It was one of the entrances of the facility. Had a reception desk and another double door with a metal detector at the doors and nothing much else.

"So If Grievous wants to get rid of us by himself then-" Blossom was cut off by a white gray figure falling from the ceiling.

The figure lifted his head.

"Grievous!" the three of them said in unison.

Grievous moved the cape out of his way and said "Welcome young heroes, to your death."

"Your army and your evil reign of terror ends here!" Blossom screamed and rushed Grievous.

She uppercut him and then grabbed him by the leg and threw him into the wall. Blossom then rushed to him again but Grievous expected this. He grabbed her as she was about to hit the wall slammed her against the ground and put his foot on her.

"Let her Grievous!" Matthew said igniting his lightsaber.

"Good, It was you I want to fight anyway young Jedi-" Grievous was cut off by Blossom pushing out of Grievous's hold and slid her foot around attempted to make him trip. His other foot was clenched into the ground preventing him to fall. Blossom flew up in the air were Matthew and Dexter was.

"You three are good but not good enough." Grievous said taking out to two lightsabers and igniting them.

"You can't stop all of us Grievous!" Matthew exclaimed.

"I don't have to. I will only fight you Jedi." Grievous said to them.

"First, I am not Jedi and second, what are you talking about?" Matthew asked and readying his lightsaber.

"If you do all fight me at once I will use this country's super weapon." Grievous said taking out a remote control.

"This remote has control over this country's super weapon. My droids have control of it at the station and with this remote I can destroy all of you." Grievous explained.

The three of them looked at each other in worry. The odds were against them.

"What is it going to be?" Grievous said laughing putting the remote away. The three of them stopped and wondered what they should do next.


	36. Escaping Exacution

**Chapter 35** Escaping Execution

Sarah was in Megaville looking for an air vehicle to get to an Airport so she can go to France. She couldn't stay in America thinking that her family was in trouble. She looked for several hours and only found destroyed helicopters or just helicopters that had no fuel in them. She as now she could see that she would have to fight in America first before she could get to France. But she knew that Matthew and the others have left to stop General Grievous and Sunstorm what was she to do now.

Just then she heard loud sound that came from the outskirts of the city. It sounded like a large ship landing. She ran to the end of the city to she one of the largest ships she had ever seen. It had half of the insignia that Starscream had and half of another on the side of the ship. Then the hanger door opened and saw large robots come out from it. She hid in between two buildings in a dark back way. She stay their and watched was going to happen next.

Starscream was taken out of his cell and was tied up in Energon chains. The two seekers held Starscream till he got outside. Sunstorm, Jettara, Soundwave, and a few other Transformers were there. The seekers let go of Starscream but stood close to him. He stood in front of Sunstorm.

"Look where you put yourself Starscream. You stand here waiting for your death that should have happened, not two but three times your body has been destroyed." Sunstorm said in a confident voice.

Starscream remained silent and looked at him and Jettara.

He then said "So what is my execution Sunstorm? A Kar'ette, energy drainage, or just cut in half?" Jettara laughed. Sunstorm then snickered "Good guesses Starscream but not quite, you see I want you to be destroyed by your own super weapon."

Starscream optics widened and he yelled "The Super electric Null-Laser Cannon! That will obliterate me and this entire city! And you guys from the radiation!" Sunstorm grinned and snapped his fingers.

A large gun came from the back of the Starship. It was a large gray weapon that had a large red barrel on it. It had black bars on the side of the barrel. It was on large cart with a control panel on the back of the laser cannon.

Sarah looked at this weapon and was in awe. This weapon was probably as strong as or stronger than America's secret super weapon.

Soundwave readied the machine as the two seekers held Starscream down in front of the laser cannon. Jettara walked up Starscream as he was struggling against the two droids.

"Starscream I would sorry about this but you took my brothers' lives and I can't ignore that." Jettara said to him.

Starscream stopped and raised his head "I hope you can live with the fact that your so called brother is the one who took your family." Starscream said to her with a serious face on.

Jettara was shocked could that be true? Back when Starscream possessed her he was able to unlock certain parts of her memories but later Starscream took them away because if she knew her past it could cost her life.

Jettara grew angry and punched him. She walked way from the laser cannon. "Activate the Super Electric Null-Laser Cannon." Sunstorm ordered to Soundwave. Starscream stopped struggling and waited for his death to occur once again.

Buttercup and Bubbles came from space to see that they have landed. They could see Transformers outside of the ship with a large weapon. Then a loud humming sound and the large gun came out with a red light. They closed in and saw that Starscream was being held down in front of weapon.

"Star NO!" Buttercup yelled as she flew as fast as she could down to stop the blue transformer.

Then the gun fired the large red laser beam. Bubbles gasped at this sight of this. Sarah watched the beam hit Starscream and the seekers holding him. Buttercup punched Soundwave down to the ground. Bubbles used her scream power on the droid seekers making them fall apart from the loud noise. Buttercup went to destroy the female blue transformer.

Buttercup flew to her as fast as she could. But Jettara stopped her by a mind blast. Buttercup fell the ground and grabbed her head. Jettara's mind blast worked on organic creatures too.

She did the same to Bubbles as she was about notice that Buttercup was down. The transformers just stood there to see Starscream's demise.

Starscream was in a large concentrated laser beam and electric was flowing through him. The two seekers holding him were destroyed instantly by the laser but Starscream was in pain but was not obliterated. Then something happened. His has exploring his mind in a way that no one could. He saw all he did back when he was Decepticon and even back when he was first created. Everything came back from his relationship with his parents to his relationship with Megatron back when he was second in command. Then his Armada armor obliterated off of him, leaving him in his Generation 1 armor. Everything returned to his mind but then Energon chains came off and the laser beam was about to die out.

"What! impossible!" Sunstorm said in amazement and fear.

Soundwave looked at the controls and saw that he put it at full power. He thought that it was impossible to survive that. Sarah looked at him as the beam died out. He looked different. He wasn't as tall or anything and his insignia even changed. But it was still clearly able to tell it was still him. She was amazed at this moment. Buttercup and Bubbles eventually got up and saw that Starscream survived.

Jettara stood in shock. She knew that even with her powers that she couldn't survive that but Starscream did who didn't have any powers. Sunstorm tsood in disbelief but then raised his laser gun on his arm.

He screamed and fired at Starscream. Starscream dogged the laser blast. Starscream couldn't fight back he didn't have any weapons.

Seekers came from around the ship about to fire at Starscream. Starscream back away as they aimed. Buttercup and Bubbles got up and fought the seekers before they fire at him. Jettara was raised her hand about to use a mind blast at Starscream. As she was about to use it she was shot with a laser that hit her in the head. It came from the city and saw a female human. Jettara was against killing people like humans but she didn't care now.

She raised he laser gun about fire.

Just then an explosion occurred back the ship. Everyone looked back and saw Air Strike and Swindle come out.

Air Strike flew into the air and yelled "DAD! Use this!" as he had his lightsaber.

Starscream flew into the air and grabbed the lightsaber as Air Strike threw it to him. Swindle drove next to him and transformed with a laser gun. Air Strike stayed in the air and watched. Sarah stayed in the shadow and watched this. Jettara concentrated on Starscream with her laser gun and looked at her son for a second and turned back to Starscream.

Sunstorm ran inside the ship to hide. Buttercup and Bubbles stayed fighting the remained droids. Soundwave flew away from the battle knowing he would not survive this. Starscream ignited his lightsaber and Swindle stood close to him. Starscream waited for the perfect moment to attack.


	37. A four armed Droid General

**Chapter 36** A four armed droid general

"Alright Grievous we'll play by your rules. It's me verse you one on one. No extra assistance." Matthew said readying his lightsaber.

"Are you crazy, you can trust him!" Blossom said to him.

Dexter too through that Matthew was being too trusting.

"Don't worry you two besides, even if Grievous does try anything stupid you guy will back me up correct?" Matthew said to them still keeping an eye on Grievous.

Blossom and Dexter through that Matthew was jumping to conclusions but they were or at least Blossom would. Dexter did have any weapons as far as Matthew, Blossom and Grievous could see.

"Enough talk Jedi!-" Grievous was cut off by Matthew saying. "Will you quite calling me that! I don't even one is!" Grievous stepped forward and said "No matter, I will get rid of you and your friends and I will add your lightsaber to my collection."

Matthew just through to himself does he know that this was originally his?

"It's time to die!" Grievous yelled rushing to him.

Grievous threw one of his lightsabers in the air and grabbed it with his foot and slid it across the floor. Matthew jumped the saber and attempted to cut Grievous down the middle. Grievous used his other saber to block it and just his foot with lightsaber to cut in half with. Matthew ducked and he barely missed his head. He jumped back as Grievous continued to run to him. Grievous threw the lightsaber in his foot back to his hand and rush to him. He used his two lightsabers against Matthew continually clashing their sabers.

Then Matthew and Grievous saber locked. Matthew's lightsaber was in between Grievous lightsaber in an X form.

"You're good with a lightsaber for not being a Jedi." Grievous said as he pushed his sabers closer to Matthew.

"It's called good old US of A training." Matthew said trying to push back.

Grievous was able to get Matthew against the wall.

"Now American earthling I am going to end this." Grievous said getting one of the lightsaber away to cut him in half.

Matthew jumped off the wall behind Grievous as he was about the cut him. Matthew turned and saw Grievous come at him again. Matthew was sure that he was able to predict all he could do now. When he got close he jumped in the air and clenched his claws on the ceiling.

"Is there anything this guy can't do?" Blossom said in awe.

Dexter he too was surprised that he could jump upside down on his feet and his feet are the one to make it on the ceiling without using his hands.

Grievous came toward him upside down. Matthew was through of it kind of wired that he was going to fight someone upside down on a ceiling.

Grievous and Matthew continued to fight as they continued to clash their lightsabers. Grievous was much fast when it came to using his hands and arms. Eventually, Matthew quite trying to fight him with his lightsabers moving fast then the speed of light and Grievous fight upside down seemed to be making it worst for him.

Matthew back away tried of fighting with him. Grievous then clenched his lightsaber in such away that it made him drop his lightsaber. Matthew went to go grab it but Grievous dropped from the ceiling and grabbed it with his foot. Matthew back away sees that he had no weapon and Grievous had three lightsabers.

"This isn't fair!" Blossom flew toward Grievous and she stopped by Grievous saying.

"You interfere with this fight I will activate this country's super weapon." Blossom back away.

As Grievous was talking to her he saw this as an opportunity to get his lightsaber. Matthew used his pulse mental ability and grabbed his lightsaber out of Grievous's foot.

Blossom and Dexter were amazed at Matthew's speed at that slit second. They both through that he was just a regular highly trained human.

"You interfered with this fight! It's time to see one of your cities to be destroyed." Grievous said taking out the remote control.

Matthew went to run for it as Blossom flew to it. Grievous had his finger on the button. But then Dexter came from the sky and punched Grievous in the head with big metal gloves and grabbed the remote.

"Wow." Matthew said in amazement see that Dexter was dangerous even without his robotic armor.

"Well Grievous your threat is no longer a threat and we got you out numbered." Matthew said confidently.

"Now you will either end your army's invasion and come quietly or feel the wrath of all of us." Blossom said to him as she and Dexter walked toward him.

"You may have move people against me but you still can't stop General Grievous." Grievous said jumping back.

He then turned off his lightsabers. Then while in the shadows he spread his arms out. Then they all saw his arms split into four arms. Then they saw one lightsaber at a time ignite in each hand.

"Four lightsabers!" Matthew said in amazement.

Dexter too was amazed at this. He didn't expect that he would be able to do that.

"You have saved your people but you can't save yourselves." Grievous said laughing. The three of them stayed there and waited for Grievous to make his move.


	38. Destruction of the Deceptibots

**Chapter 37** Destruction of the Deceptibots

Starscream and Swindle were together still standing waiting for someone to attack. Just then two seekers came from behind. Starscream cut one in half as it came toward him.

Swindle fired his laser gun at the seeker in the face. The seeker was about grab Swindle but he transformed and drove away as the seeker was behind him. Sarah came from the city and fired an arrow at the seeker chasing Swindle. Swindle drove to Sarah then transformed and fired at the seeker.

The seeker kept coming for them as their weapons were not very effective.

"How do we stop this thing?" Sarah asked Swindle.

The small red transformer just made a bunch beeping sounds. Sarah couldn't understand a thing he was saying.

Seeker then fired a large laser at them they both avoided it. They both ran into the dead city as the seeker kept following him. As they were running they stopped at a building with no way in getting out of. The seeker trapped them pointed his laser rifle at them and was about to fire. Then a laser gun was fired behind the droid seeker. They both found another seeker but smaller and was dark blue with emerald optics. Sarah aimed her bow and arrow and him but the Mini-Con stopped her by making her put her bow and arrow down.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked the young seeker.

"I'm Air Strike, son of Starscream." He said as he landed.

Sarah didn't even know that transformers could even have kids and she really didn't want to know how.

"We have to go help your father." Sarah said to him.

Air Strike nodded and walked into the street and transformed and let her and Swindle in him. They flew back to battle field and saw that it was wrong to interfere.

Starscream looked at Jettara as she made her way to the ship.

"You get back here!" Starscream yelled.

She turned to him and walked toward him and said "Starscream Sunstorm is an easy target now, get rid of him and you can be leader again and we can be together again." Jettara said trying to conceive him.

"I no longer wish to have power of leadership or spending time with you!" Starscream said to her.

She looked at him and read his mind and discovered something that all transformers were impossible of getting back. Starscream received his memories back.

She drew her flaming energy sword. Starscream flew up in the air and drove down on Jettara's sword. The blow was so powerful that if blew Jettara's sword out of her hands. Starscream then jumped in the air again attempting to kill her this time. She used a mind blast to stop him. Starscream was hit by it but was ineffective. Starscream screamed from the pain but all it did was make him come faster to her. She put her claws up and blocked his lightsaber pushed hard across the ground. She got on her knees and was about to use another mind blast. But before she could use it Starscream punched her down to the end of a rock.

Starscream walked toward her slowly. She was raised her hand about to use a mind blast but Starscream cut her wrist with his lightsaber before she could. Starscream then raised his lightsaber about to cut Jettara down the middle. Nothing was holding him back this time.

"Starscream, please show me mercy I-" Starscream cut her off by saying "You tried to kill me, you helped take away my leadership, and you still try to make it seemed nothing had happened in our relationship. You even tried to brain wash our son to make him think that Sunstorm was his father. As far as I am concerned your sins are as bad as mine when I killed your so called brothers. I should have left you and your brothers with Gavlatron and the Decepticons."

Starscream then heard a sound in the air. It was Air Strike flying in jet mode. Starscream then claimed down and didn't want to see his mother killed by his own father, even if he did understand. Starscream then turned off his lightsaber and Jettara looked at him in confusion.

Starscream then grabbed her left hand with the Deceptibot insignia. He put an electric charge through it and the insignia changed to a full Decepticon insignia. She looked at her hand saw what Starscream did.

"Return to the Decepticons and forget that we were ever married." Starscream said to her as he walked away.

Jettara was sad but she knew that Starscream did the right thing and as a last request she said to him "Starscream please take care of Air Strike."

Starscream turned around and nodded.

Jettara smiled knowing that their son would be safe and transformed to leave Earth. She flew away in the sky not to be seen. Starscream then made his way to the star ship.

"Hey Star! Wait for us." Buttercup said flying next him with Bubbles behind her.

"Dad, wait up!" Air Strike said landing so Sarah and Swindle could get out as he transformed.

"You can come with me but Sunstorm is mine." Starscream said to all of them.

All of them nodded. Then Starscream remembered that there was war going on all over the world. Helping people only get revenge on and he forgot all about the war.

"All of you, I need you to go to the main control room on the ship to control the droids and tell them to stop attacking everyone." Starscream ordered all of them.

"Follow me I know were it is." Air Strike said to them leading them down the hallway.

Starscream went to the thrown room on the other side of the ship. All the transformers on the ship left because of Starscream brigade and the two super humans. Starscream then made it to the other side of the ship in the thrown room. Starscream kicked the door open and saw Sunstorm afraid and looking for a way out. Sunstrom backed way as Starscream walked toward him igniting his lightsaber. Sunstrom was backed into a wall. He raised his arm to fire his laser rifle but Starscream cut the rifle in half off his arm. Starscream grabbed his throat and Sunstorm tried to fight him off.

"Starscream please don't do this to me please I will give you back the Deceptibots." Sunstorm said trying to convince Starscream to let him go.

"What Deceptibots! I have destroyed almost everything there is about the Deceptibots! But you could have prevented this if you could have just let me handle things." Starscream said to him.

"Starscream please let me explain!" Sunstorm said trying to break loose.

Starscream grew angry with this and said to him "You tried to kill me with my own army and then with my own super weapon. How can I trust a thing you say and you are a coward you could easily give away anything I told you."

Sunstorm just stopped struggling and waited for Starscream to kill him. Starscream stopped and thought of what he was doing. He was an Autobot now. Not that he wore the insignia right now but he was still an Autobot.

Starscream then let him go and said "Stay out of trouble and away from Earth."

Starscream started to walk away from him. Sunstorm grabbed his neck from where Starscream grabbed him and then attempted to jump Starscream. Starscream turned around and cut Sunstorm in half defending himself.

"Pathetic fool." Starscream said to himself turning off his lightsaber and looked at Sunstorm's dead body. He then left to see what the others were doing.

The five of them made it to the control room. And saw a large computer that showed a list of seekers by numbers and told their locations.

"Okay, how do we change the seekers from fighting everybody!" Buttercup yelled looked at the large panel of buttons all over it.

Sarah looked at the controls and was too puzzled. She did learn a lot about advanced computers when in training but this was beyond her.

"Only if Dexter were here." Bubbles said.

"Yeah for once I wish four eyes were here." Buttercup exclaimed.

Air Strike himself was puzzled by how this thing worked, but then got an idea.

"Swindle trying powerlinking with the computer to control it." Swindle made a few beeping sounds transformed and powerlinked on the side of the computer. Swindle did it he was able to control it.

Then Starscream came in the control room and asked "What is going on?"

Air Strike looked at him and said "Swindle is controlling them now."

Starscream nodded and yelled "Swindle! Order all seekers to attack General Grievous's Starships!"

Swindle did so and the monitor showed a big list of data. They all watched the other monitor on the side of them showing what was happing across the world.

All the droid seekers around the entire planet transformed and attack Grievous's Starships. With in less then an hour all the seekers attacked in one big brigade. Grievous army fought back and it was hard to tell who was going to win. Starscream and the others sat back to see if they were going to win this. This was their only chance in taking out Grievous's army.


	39. Grievous's last stand

**Chapter 38** Grievous's last stand

"Great, now we have to fight a four armed droid general." Matthew said backing way from Grievous.

"Don't worry, we can still take him." Blossom said rushing to him. "Blossom wait we don't know if-" Dexter was cut off by Grievous grabbing her head with his foot and slamming it to the ground.

She was about to break free but Grievous put his lightsaber next to her head. "Blossom!" Dexter yelled as he prepared his metal gloves.

"Any of you move she dies!" Grievous yelled.

Dexter reached into his coat and grabbed a laser gun and fired at him. Grievous took one his lightsabers and span it deflecting the lasers in different directions. As Grievous was distracted Blossom fought out of his grip on her. As she was about to run away Grievous cut her arm with one of the lightsabers.

"Ahh!" she screamed from the burning from the lightsaber as she flew away.

Dexter ran to her as she grabbed her arm. Matthew took now took his chance to attack Grievous with his lightsaber with a jumped attack. Grievous blocked the attack with two of his lightsabers. He fell as Grievous continued with an endless brigade of lightsabers slashing.

Blossom eventually got over the pain of the slash and attack Grievous on the side. Grievous expected this and then used the one of his lightsabers to spin around to avoid her flying into him. Dexter then tried to attack from the back. Grievous grabbed Dexter's face with his foot going behind him and threw him into Matthew. Blossom flew around him blew ice breath on him. Grievous span one of his lightsabers thus making the ice blow away from him. Blossom flew back and Dexter and Matthew went to different directions.

"Attack on all sides!" Matthew yelled.

Blossom flew about to ram into him. Matthew went to him going straight forward. Dexter was coming form the other side about to ram him. Grievous laughed at their strategy.

As they got close enough he span in continuous 360 turn with his lightsabers spread out. Blossom stopped with barley enough time to stop. Matthew was stopped by his lightsaber clashing with Grievous's thus stopping him from being hit by a tornado of lightsabers. Dexter put his gloves in front of him and it made him bounce off his lightsaber spin and landed on his feet. Grievous then stopped his spinning and looked at all of them.

"Great, what else can this four arm freak do?" Matthew said readying his lightsaber.

"A lot more then you are going to find out." Grievous said putting his two of his bottom lightsabers away and took out of his cape two automatic laser guns.

"Oh God." Matthew said in worry.

"Take cover!" Dexter yelled as he went behind the desk.

Blossom flew in with him. Matthew ran out the door from were they came. Grievous span around in a continuous 360 turn firing the two automatic laser guns. Lasers flew all over the room continuously firing them. Grievous continuously firing his laser guns and walked toward to where Blossom and Dexter were. Blossom and Dexter could tell that he was coming close to them as the laser guns were getting louder.

"What do we do?" Blossom asked as Grievous walked closer to them.

"We need him to get close so then we can counter attack." Dexter answered.

Blossom was unsure of what he meant but she was sure she would figure it out. Grievous got extremely close as the lasers were about to cut through the desk.

Dexter then got close to the desk and had his fingers counting down 3, 2, 1. "NOW!" Dexter yelled and jumped to uppercut Grievous.

Blossom punched him in the abdomen. Matthew then came through the door and used his pulse power to his speed and jumped kicked General Grievous in the back.

He let go of his blue lightsaber and Matthew grabbed that one in the air. He then came down with both lightsabers and cut his lower arms off with the laser guns. Grievous was about to fall on the ground but he clenched his feet on the ground and lifted himself back up and punched Blossom and threw Dexter. Grievous turned around and kicked Matthew. Grievous took out another blue lightsaber and rushed Matthew as he was getting up.

Matthew was able to block both his lightsabers now. He stopped the lightsaber from hitting him. Grievous fighting style was now sloppy because now he just wanted them dead, he was not playing with them anymore. Matthew was now fighting him duel wielding lightsabers. He then wanted to try something.

He put his lightsabers in and X form and jumped upside down on and land on one of Grievous's lightsabers and kicked him while being on them. As he kicked him he was able to get back on his feet from the sliding off of the sabers.

Blossom came back and punched Grievous in the face as Dexter came and punched him in the abdomen. Then Dexter punched the ground making Grievous fly up in the air. Grievous was in serious pain and couldn't stop being thrashed now through. Blossom used her ice breath and but Grievous in ice. As Grievous was falling Matthew threw his blue lightsaber into Grievous in the chest. Grievous fell to the ground as his eyes started bleeding. Grievous was now dead. They all walked over to see his ice dead body. They all remained silent for a moment unsure as what to say.

"Now what?" Blossom asked.

Matthew and Dexter remained silent not sure what to say. Matthew kneeled toward Grievous and removed the lightsaber that was with in him. He got back up and took the lightsaber.

"I'll see what the SCA will do but till then I don't know." Matthew said.

"Wait we should get with the others they may need our help." Dexter said to them.

"Indeed, let get going." Matthew said as they all ran to the exit of the building.

They now learned it was night time around six. Just then an explosion was heard from space. They all looked up in the sky. The three of them now knew that Grievous's droid army control was destroyed and it was clear to tell. All the gun fire in a distance just stopped soon after the explosion. The three of them jumped in the air with glee now knowing that the galactic war has ended.


	40. End of the War

**Chapter 39** The end of the War

Starscream and the others saw on the monitor how the massif seeker invasion destroyed the main droid control signal on the ship. They all cheered how they have stopped the war. Bubbles hugged Buttercup in joy.

Air Strike cheered how they the war. Swindle transformed off the computer and made a joyful beeping sounds. Starscream just smiled now seeing that he wasn't a complete failure.

Sarah too was happy knowing this destructive war has ended. Then she remembered about her family. She doesn't know if they are okay or not.

"Starscream, can you take me somewhere?" Sarah asked him.

"Well, yes but where?" Starscream responded.

"I need you to take me to the facility we were before." She answered.

"Alright." Starscream said walking out of the ship. They all walked out of the ship and Starscream transformed. She let her in him and flew away. The others followed them. When they arrived Sarah lifted the base and let them in. She turned on the computer in the hanger and it showed the American and French Com.

"How is my family?" Sarah asked them.

"Where's Matthew?" The American Com asked. She forgot about the others but she wanted to she what was going on.

"How is my family!?" She screamed.

"Well, I can't give you your family itself but I can tell you the city they lived in was not affected by either army." The French Com told her.

She wanted a definite answer but as far as she could see that was as close as she was going to get. Then a helicopter was heard overhead. They all came form the hanger and saw the Canadian helicopter land. It was Matthew, Dexter, and Blossom that came from the helicopter.

"Blossom!" Buttercup and Bubbles said in unison flying toward her with happiness.

Matthew just walked in the facility with no comment to any one. Dexter was also greeted by the sisters.

Starscream smiled at them in their childhood joy. Even as Transformers they too had childlike emotions when born and young. Air Strike and Swindle stood next to him. He smiled good see seeing that everything was back to normal. Starscream and Air Strike then transformed with Swindle with them and flew to Autobot City. Matthew looked at the computer screen with the Coms on it.

"Matthew, your alive." The American Com said.

"Indeed, what made you think I wasn't?" Matthew asked.

They both remained silent not sure how to respond,

"Look, forget it just tell me what is the over all damage." Matthew demanded. "Well, a few places were taken over, but after they all deactivated we were able to take them all back. And the casualties are not nearly as bad as they could have been." The American Com answered.

Matthew signed and hung up on them.

"So what do we do now?" Sarah asked behind him.

Matthew turned to her and said "Well lets get some power tools and some Transformers we're repairing Megaville."


	41. Starscream's Ending

**Chapter 40** Starscream's ending

Starscream returned to Autobot with his son and all the Autobots were waiting for them. All of them cheered seeing that Starscream kept his word and stopped the Deceptibots. Starscream and Air Strike were surprised.

"Congratulations, Starscream you have saved the world and all its inhabitance. For this Starscream I give you this." Optimus Prime said to him.

He put his hands together and a red sphere was there. The sphere turned into two smaller spheres and they hit Starscream's insignias. He looked at them and he saw that he became a full Autobot. All celebration carried on that night all of them happy to see that they had a new Autobot on their side.

Later that night when all the Autobots were sleeping or on guard duty, Starscream sat along side Autobot City. He was happy being called an Autobot now but he just had lost so much in the process; his family, his power everything. He now realized that he wasn't a leader and it was wrong of him to think he was. Since he got all his memories back he was able to think straight again. It took him so long to realize that but he figured out within time after his revolt.

"Starscream." Optimus said behind him.

Starscream looked behind him to see him.

"Yes." Starscream said standing up.

"What are you doing here it's late, you don't have guard duty now." Optimus reminded him.

"I know it just so much has happened in two days it had to keep track of what is happening." Starscream explained.

"Starscream, let go of the past now. You are no longer a Deceptibot or Decepticon. You're an Autobot now and raise your son here now." Optimus said to him.

"Optimus, do you think the other Autobots will accept me?"

Optimus sighed and said "I know it hard Starscream, but if your memories are back then you know your place is here with the Autobots."

Starscream nodded knowing he was right. He then left and entered inside Autobot City.


	42. Matthew and Sarah's Ending

**Chapter 41** Matthew & Sarah's ending

After everyone left Matthew and Sarah were alone in the facility. Matthew was in the hanger training with his lightsaber as Sarah was watching him.

"Well, we stopped both adversaries in a war. and with minimal damage." Matthew said proudly.

"Yes this was interesting working with the transformers and the powerpuffs but it was also sad in how many lives were lost." Sarah said putting her head down. Matthew also stopped and put his head down.

After a few moments he continued training with the lightsaber.

"So, what the word with France?" Matthew asked.

"France had only a few attacks on cities not many." Sarah asked.

"Yeah I wish I could say the same for the US." Matthew said.

"Yes, but your one of the few countries able to hold their own without having any cities taken over." Sarah reminded him.

"This is true now isn't." Matthew said to her.

Matthew then remembered that he got something from Grievous that Matthew through would be a good gift for her.

"Hey, Sarah!" Matthew yelled as he took off a silver metal stick and threw it to her.

She caught it and realized that it was another lightsaber. She ignited the lightsaber and watched the blue laser blade unleash.

"A blue lightsaber?" Sarah said in aw.

"Indeed, Grievous had a whole bunch of them. I thought that may be a good gift as a friendly partnership." Matthew said readying his lightsaber.

She smiled and readied her lightsaber. They both jumped in the air and their sabers clashed.


	43. Powerpuff Ending

**Chapter 42** Powerpuff ending

The powerpuff girls arrived to their home with Dexter. The Professor was happy to he them and that they were alright.

"Professor!" The girls said ramming into him.

Dexter stayed and watched them with their dad happy as could be. Dexter started to walk away home.

"Dexter, wait!" Blossom said flying to him. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I am going home. It is clear that this is over and you need to celebrate with your family that it is." Dexter explained.

"But Dexter, celebrate with us." Blossom said to him.

"Yeah, four eyes join us." Buttercup said behind her.

"Yeah, and besides, if you didn't we would be still taking out an endless fleet of droids if you didn't find the signal." Bubbles said behind them.

Dexter felt awkward after all these comments. It wasn't like he didn't want to celebrate but it was weird for him to celebrate. He usually didn't do these things. But eventually he was convinced and returned to their home.

They had small little party for their success on stopping the war.

Then they stopped everything Blossom said

"We need to reflect on what has happened in these last two days. For the people who lost their lives, for fighting against or, running away from this war. And for those who aided us during this conflict."

All of them put their head down thinking of what had happened. After the party Dexter had to leave to say hello to his parents.

As Dexter was leaving Blossom stopped him and said

"Dexter, I was wondering, what do you think of the others we worked with?"

Dexter was unsure of what she getting at but he answered "They did tell us who they were, who they worked for, and they helped us till the very end. But they are government agents so it is safe to say we should still keep an eye open." Dexter said leaving and waving goodbye. Blossom waved back and returned back inside.


	44. Dark Council's last entry

**Chapter 43** Dark Council's last entry

"Well, despite his intelligence and his determination he took things too fast and underestimated this planet." Dr. X said as he turned off the monitor.

"I told you we wouldn't need that annoying droid general!" Zim yelled and pouring more tea into his cup.

"Not that I expected anymore from this with the exception of the Transformers getting involved. But I expected him to fail but I went along with it to see how far he could go." Dr. X said grabbing his tea.

"So you expected him to fail?" Zim asked sitting next to him.

"Yes, but I never thought that those two humans could he that powerful at their age. Even as humans we should keep an eye on them although I can't seem to locate them." Dr. X said taking sip of tea.

"But we will be the true rulers of this planet right." Zim said to him.

"Indeed, my dimwitted friend." Dr. X said leaving the room.

He left to go see Bell.

"Daddy, it that mean cyborg gone." Bell asked as he entered the room.

"Yes Bell, but he did do us some good. He found out two other humans." Dr. X explained.

He hugged her and let her. And was now thinking of how they should observe the two humans.


	45. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Well with in less then two months the combined heroes from around the world, volunteers, and Transformers all came together and rebuilt the demolished cities all around the world. All the deactivated droids were taken to be melted to their basic properties to be made for other things. Megaville was habitable again people either came back or moved in. All the other things were taken by the country's government. As for them they all returned to normal lives.

The Powerpuffs and Dexter returned to school and moved on to normal life. Bubbles still plays with Courage and spends time with Mandy. Buttercup is still trying to find the courage to give the gift she made for Sensei Jack. And Dexter and Blossom still remain good friends.

Starscream is now a full Autobot. He became the Autobot Air Commander over all the Autobots air force. He is also raising his son now. Everyone is convinced that Starscream has become a real Autobot. He still acts like a Decepticon sometimes but he is still remaining to be a good Autobot.

Matthew and Sarah continue to work together on countless missions for both countries. They remain as good friends and serve both countries like it were their own. Matthew still shows his American pride and his anger problem. As for Sarah she is now happy since Matthew broke her seemingly permanent state of depression. They both get along now but they still wonder why they have to work with each other.

As for the Dark Council at Black Eden remains unclear. They seem not to continue with anything but they still plan and wait for the perfect time to strike when they figure out how to stop all the heroes and take over Earth.


	46. Alternate Ending

Before you read this I want to let you know that this chapter is rated M for Agust, thoughts of suicide, and pure evil.

This is not the true ending to be clear this is an Alternate Ending.

This is actually a personal account with me. I do not wish to discuse it but I will tell you that all the elements in this story are part of it. To help me clear my head I made this as an alternate ending for WAR IN MEGAVILLE. Fourtuatlly it helped me so. I wasn't going to put this up but for the sake of entertainment why not.

* * *

WAR IN MEGAVILLE

ALTRTNATE ENDING!

By: Matthew Moore

**Matthew's POV**

I over look what is left of the United States of America. General Grievous was able to stop me, the pink powerpuff and the other kid. We were able to escape hoping when we return that we could stop him. But little did know that we ruined our chances in ever stopping General Grievous. After we left Canada to see if Starscream and Blossom's sisters were able to stop Sunstorm but we were wrong. Starscream was killed with a powerful energy weapon and the other transformers killed Buttercup and Bubbles during the fight. We tried a second attempt to stop Grievous but again we failed. The three of us went into hiding and we still didn't have contact with Sarah in till she found us. In less than a week later General Grievous conquered the United States, Russia, Australia, China, and all the other world powers. Sunstorm was later easily defeated by General Grievous. After which General Grievous started mining all of Earth's natural resources and that is were I am today.

Now I sit on top of a small demolished building with a laser sniper rifle overlooking mining equipment surrounded by battle droids in Megaville. Blossom and Dexter left me because I told them to because I needed to think. I sit here as I promised to not only to the United States itself by to God that I would give my life for this country and I couldn't even do that. I loved the United States and I failed. All most all military and government officials were killed all over the world and even the civilians were all dead. General Grievous was merciless killing all of them. Well I guess he wanted to end the human race and he is probably going to be successful after I die and so do the rest of the others. I can't do this. I am probably the human if not the last American now and now I wait till something comes up to stop Grievous. I would take my own life but I am too strong in my faith to do that. I just hope that I…Matthew T Moore…Ex American SCA agent…will…be able to…move on and…bring back not only the US but the whole world. Well at least I am not alone.

"Matthew, what are you doing? General Grievous's forces will see you!" a female voice said behind me.

I turned to Sarah and said "I know…"

Sarah's face turned to anger to sadness and understanding and sat next to me and said "American, I know what you are feeling and this time on the same level…" she then started to cry.

I put my arm over her and said "Sarah I see that may just give up hope."

Sarah just remained silent put her face into my chest still sobbing. I put the sniper rife to the side and brought her closer trying to comfort her. I was able to calm her down but I knew I wasn't helping much. I can tell she got official news that her family is dead and I knew. She knows my past in which she knows that I know what she is going through now. At least she doesn't have to go through grief alone like I had to but we'll see.

**Sarah's POV**

I was devastated at the word that my family is gone. I had to use a program that showed the casualties before the people updating them died and they put my family as one before updating was complete. Not only is France and all the other countries in this world gone and my family but also all the people I was to protect was gone…it was over…there was nothing to fight for anymore. All the government agencies and officials and simply people to protect were all dead. Matthew and I are probably the only humans left now. Unless the other two are still around but we may never now what will happen now.

"Sarah, my friend do you think that we should give up?" Matthew asked pushing me away to see him.

"I don't know…" I couldn't help but sob again.

"Sarah my good friend, what if we are the last of the humans?"

"Then why are we holding back…we are only delaying the inevitable."

"Possibly, but what if there is a way to stop Grievous?"

"If we stop Grievous then maybe there is still hope."

Matthew sighed as I came back closer to him.

"I don't know…if we did stop General Grievous and his droid army then what?"

"I don't know."

"Whatever" Matthew said pushing me away slightly picking his sniper rifle up and was about to walk away.

"Matthew! Please stay."

"For what! There is not much we can do! What are we going to do repopulate the world?"

"What?"

"Oh what am I saying I'm a Catholic American and neither gives up hope."

"General Grievous's army is overwhelming. All the Autobots are dead and just about every other super hero on this planet is dead! And we both know that it is hopeless to go against him our selves.

"Yeah, but we'll just have to look in other parts of history. Yeah it's just like the Americans trying to fight for freedom."

"How?"

"Hey the Americans had little forces and even with the help of the French we still struggled but within time the British decided to leave us alone. So my point is that we may have million against one odds but we still have a chance."

I couldn't help but get and hug him. He was right…maybe there is still hope for us and the human race. Even if we are the last humans –which I highly doubt- maybe we can reconstruct Earth to something better. I just hope General Grievous can be defeated.

**Dexter's POV**

Blossom and I are now in my laboratory. After Matthew asked us to leave him and Sarah we had no other place to go. Hopefully General Grievous and his forces won't find us. My lab is probably the last habitable looking place around now. sigh both of our families were gone. DeeDee has been gone for a while now and my parents were killed by Droidika I believe Grievous called them. The transformers killed Bubbles and Buttercup and the professor was killed during an invasion of the neighborhood after we failed to stop General Grievous. And now we stay underground in my lab hoping that we could stop this monstrosity of General Grievous's reign. Blossom is still recovering from her loss as I have just recently come to accept it to move on. We are both tired and waiting for something good to come up. Blossom hasn't talked much since she found the professor dead in her home. Another thing was that we really couldn't leave the lab or the droid forces would see us and we would be killed. My lab is on nuclear reserve power so we don't have to worry about that for a while.

Now I sit at monitor showing me several different parts of the world. All I can see Grievous's droid forces being packed and manufactured on Earth. Each droid factory was heavily guarded with super battle droids and droidika. What I have noticed is that I haven't seen humans in any. Even my radar has detected any human activity. Could we be the only humans left on Earth? I already knew that we couldn't stop Grievous now unless someone with an equal military force stops Grievous. But I don't see that coming. I just hope Blossom is able to move on just as I have.

**Blossom POV**

I am in a corner of Dexter's lab dead silent trying not to cry anymore. Learning that Bubbles and Buttercup was killed was hard enough but losing the professor was even harder. He was the closest thing I had to a father much more a parent. I can only see that I am the last Powerpuff Girl now. The only thing harder than that we lost the war. The military of all the nations were doing their best to hold out to protect their own country. Matthew, Dexter and I were the only one's ever to face Grievous and we escaped because we knew we couldn't stop him. Now seeing that he was easily in control we couldn't stop his endless droid army. We all watched General Grievous eliminate every living thing on Earth. The two government agents, Dexter, and I are probably the last humans on Earth. If that is the truth then why are we still here waiting? Grievous will probably find us eventually anyway. We are just waiting in the lab to die now. We can't leave, we can't stop Grievous's droid forces, and we can't even take Grievous on himself so why am I waiting here for the inevitable?

I got up and looked in a monitor. I was going use my lasers and deflect them off the monitor and kill me. There is no point in living anymore since I failed my duty as a Powerpuff Girl. Powered my eyes and was about to fire.

"BLOSSOM!" Dexter yelled pushing me out of the way of the monitor firing the lasers and deflected all over the lab.

"Dexter?"

"Blossom! What were you thinking?!"

I stopped dead where I was. What was I thinking? I am usually able to hold it together better than this. I know why I was going to do it and all but…still. Dexter pulled me up so I was sitting and he kneeled next to me.

"Dexter, I…" I couldn't finish it was too much.

"Blossom, what do you think giving up will do?"

I gave a sad sigh and pulled my knees to my chest trying to find an answer.

"I know you've lost everything but we must move on. We may not be able to end Grievous's reign now but we probably can in the future. If you end it now than the human race really is over. Please Blossom don't give up now."

I looked at Dexter confused but was truly happy that he stopped me and pulled me together. But I still couldn't smile or show him any kind of gratitude for doing so. I was still depressed at the loss of my family. Dexter pulled me in for a hug and I pulled him in to return it. I am just glad that I am not alone. I may be without a family but at least I have Dexter to be with me till that day we defeat General Grievous.

**General Grievous's POV**

I couldn't help but laugh. I conquered Earth and ended the human race on it. Leaving me the only one with Earth's natural resources. The American Jedi and the other humans may have escaped but I know that they are dead. And even if they aren't they can't stop me now. Thanks to the Dark Star Council abilities and creatures and my military strategy I was able to eliminate all the transformers. Unfortunately I wasn't able to finish that saber duel with Starscream. No matter I have gotten what I wanted and that was all of Earth. Soon with the help of Earth's natural resources the Jedi across the Universe will be eliminated. I just can't wait till my plan is complete. Soon I General Grievous will have complete control over this galaxy!

**Bell's POV**

(Eyes blare raging red and fires lasers toward Grievous)


End file.
